War II: Battle of the Resistance
by IAmFoamy
Summary: 6 years later... The Resisty attacks Irk and another war starts. Zim's kids run away and join the military without Zim knowing. Zim's son is selected to train on Devastis and go out to War before becoming an Invader in Operation Impending Doom 3.
1. Planet Earth

It was six years after the battle at Planet Meekrob, the Irkens thought thought the War was over, they were wrong...

The Resisty returned under a new unknown control, it first started as a few threats to the Tallests, then the Invasion and Distruction of Planet Irk. Irken families were fled from the Planet.

Zim, his wife Tak, Gir and three kids, Zim Jr, Alexis and they're newest and youngest smeet, Tez. They were the first to evacuate. Four years ago Gir quit the SIR unit force and never went back, Zim hadn't heard from him in years, but he was glad to have Gir back in the family again. Gir hadn't said much, but Zim did notice he was off.

Zim's eye twitches as the constant whining continues in the seats behind him.

"I WILL PULL THIS CRUISER OVER AND DROP YOU BOTH OFF WHERE THE RESISTY CAN GET YOU!" Zim yelled at his kids, they've been fighting about not having enough room.

Tak sat next to Zim on the passanger seat holding little Tez.

Gir is in the back with the twins. "Tell Gir to move he's hogging all the room!", Jr complained pushing Gir toward Alexis, "it's not Gir, it's you" Alexis said pushing Gir toward her brother. Gir pushes both of them, "Stop!", Gir whined.

"ALL THREE OF YOU, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'M GIVING YOU UP FOR ADOPTION!", Zim yelled, he turns back looking in front of him and bangs his head aganst the controls continuosly,

"You know Tak, I never said I wanted kids", Zim pokes her side.

"Oh well, this is your punishment for marrying me, and you shall suffer forever", Tak said while bouncing Tez on her knee, Tez laughs and Zim smiles and strokes his son's head.

Alexis and Zim Jr both have red eyes like their father, but Tez had purple eyes like his mother's

Tak stares ahead as Planet Earth approches closer, "I thought you hated Earth..", Tak pointed out

"It's not that bad, Earth has been cleaned of humans and every trace of them", Zim pushes a few buttons and the Spittle speeds up.

"Where's Earth Dad?" Zim Jr asked

"This way", Zim didn't point.

"Which way?"

"That way", he still doesn't point

"Where!", Jr was getting irritated.

"Where we're going"

"But where!"

Zim grinned, showing his teeth, as the Spittle Runner flew into Earths Atmosphere. The City all around them, was filled with Irkens and other alien races. Zim passed by Dib's house slowly, he grinned as he saw it burn up in flames. He flies a little farther down a few blocks and finds the old house. Gir looks out and smiles, getting excited, he was so happy to be on Earth again.

Zim landed the Spittle outside the house, he gets out and looks around, "Hopfully Minimoose took care of the place while we were gone"

Zim walks to the front lawn, noticing the fairly cut grass opens the door finding the floor reflection-clean

"Whoa....uh..Mini-moose?", Mini-moose floats happily to Zim and squeaks

Zim Jr and Alexis run inside and give Mini-moose a hug, "Minimoose!". Tez walks in and stares at the strange looking Moose. Mini-moose just squeaks.

........

........

........

........

........

Later that night, Zim and Tak are in their bedroom, Tak is laying on the bed and Zim's virtually exploring Earth on his computers.

"Tak, look at this place, it's really changed since the last time we were here".

Zim's computer shows a scope of the planet's surface, finding a, Irken Military Training Base in Africa.

Zim stares at it, looking at pictures of the base, with a meloncoly look on his face. Tak gets up and walks to the other side of the room and wraps around his neck and kisses his cheek.

"You miss it don't you?", Tak asked, staring at the Military Base.

Zim sighs, "It was always my dream to be an Invader", Zim shuts his computers off.

"I could care less, now", Zim said twisting his chair to kiss her lips. Tak smiles as they hold each other in pure bliss.

........

........

........

........

........

Zim stares out into the beaches, "Water isn't that bad, now that they've cleaned it". Zim Jr and Alexis run out and go play in the sand. Zim decided to help settle the kids on Earth more, to take them to Earth's beaches.

Tak took Tez, imediantly to the water.  
On other planets, water was present as oceans, Irkens could swim instinctivly, but the water on Earth had chemicals in it that burns the Irken skin, after Earth's take over, they cleaned the oceans.

Tak introduces little Tez to the water slowly. Zim and Gir laid back. Zim shoved Gir, "Go on, I know you want to go play". Gir gives a unsure look and stays back. Zim shrugged it off and got up to wressel with Alexis and Jr.

Jr, now half Zim's size, pushes Zim to the side. Alexis jumps on his back and hugs him from behind. Zim grabs both of them by the torsos and takes them to the water. When their in deep enough, Zim grabs them both and tosses the both in the air and they land with a splash. Jr reaches surface and splashes water on Zim. Alexis lays on her back, relaxing.

Gir stares out eviously, fighting back the urge to run off in the water and swim with the rest of the family, but fails. He jumps up high into the air and lands in the water with a huge splash.

Tak walks over to them with Tez swimming in front of her. Laughing, Gir splashes at Zim, Zim dunks Gir's head under water. Zim then realizes his mistake and brings him back up to surface, Zim gives a cheesy smile, "Sorry".

Later Gir swims back to surface, emptying his body shell of the water, not something he liked doing after being in water, but it was worth it.

After being dry, Gir stayed at the beach and watched them, leaning on a rock and relaxing.

Later, Zim builds a sand fort around Gir. Tak, Tez, Jr and Alexis built a sand village next to them.

Gir eventually gets bored and knocks over every sand building like a movie monster.

The twins and Tez only found it to be amusing.

When it was finally time to go home. It was sunset, and the smeets were starting to get tired and Tez had already fallen asleep.

* * *

That's the first chapter of War II! PLEASE REVIEW!

Also, this is the only one with artwork, the art is done by me! : .com/art/The-Battle-of-the-Resistance-144740134


	2. The Education Facilities

Walking down many corridors, a female adult human passing by Vortians, Screwheads , and other races of the universe, now members of the Resisty. The human female wore tight chothes, boots that reached her knees and carrying a Vortian Electric Spear. Her hair was purple, with a few highlighted strips.

Walking with anger in her step, she reached an entrance, gaurding it was a strong, well built human, who stopped her.

"What is your buisness to see the Resisty Leader?"

She growls, "I'm a close relation"

"And your name?"

"Gazlene Membrane", she stated

"I'll speak with him". The human walks inside. Gazlene waits for a split second, when the gaurd opens the door again, "Come in", the gaurd told her.

She walks inside a medium sized room, on the opposite side of the room was a large window showing the vacum of space. There was a desk in front of the window, and in the chair she see's a man with a black hood over his head.

The man stands up and takes a good look at Gazlene, "I _have _been gone a long time"

Gazlene crosses her arms, "6 years..but who's counting?"

"What are the outcomes of Earth?", the man asked her.

"Not good, The Irken Empire has taken it over"

The man takes his hood off, reveiling an adult Dib, "What about Dad?".

"I tried to save him, but I couldn't find him, the last thing I knew his office exploded"

Dib sighs and scratches his head, "Are _you_ okay?"

Gaz growls, "I'm the one who had to idenify Dad's burnt, chopped up body! Do you think I'm okay!", she yelled and then pushed Dib, "Gaz..", Dib grabs his sister's arms,

"Hey, he was _my _dad to", She pushes him away and clams down, "how many did you manage to save?", Dib asked her.

"Not as many as I'd have liked to" Dib sits down at his desk, and Gaz sits in the chair across from him.

"Where you able to find Lili?", Dib asked her.

"Yes, but her parents didn't make it, why is Lili so special to you?", Gaz asked him.

"I don't know, I care about her" Dib shrugged, "Her parents died?", Gaz nodded and Dib shook his head, "That's not right, she's only 8 years old"

"What should I do with her?"

"Bring her here, I'll keep her with me"

"I still don't know why you like her so much", Gaz rolled her eyes, "But okay"

"I need you on a special mission as well", Dib told her

Gaz lifts and eyebrow.

"You know how to track someone down and you have the incredile ability to inflict pain on them, I speak from experience", he scratches the back of his head.

"What _is_ this special mission?", she asked, now intrested

......

......

......

......

When a smeet is naturally born, they have permission to have visits with their birth parents on various occassions and vice virsa.

When a smeet is born by tube, like Zim, they are to stay inside the Underground Education Facilities until they're ten years old and their parent's visit them along with any siblings they have.

Zim Jr, Alexis and Tez live in the schools most of the time and visit Zim and Tak as often as possible.

"I DON'T WANNA!", Tez fought Tak.

"Tez! Stop it!", Tak dragged Tez to the entrance Alexis and Jr chucked and poked fun at their baby brother. The first thing you see when you arrive at the Smeet Underground Education Facilities was a large curved window. With an underpass leading to the entrance of the building.

Zim Jr looks around and saw a long hallway with many teleporters along it's walls. Zim gets back from the registration desk, with three idenification chips. "Alright", he gives two of them to Jr and Alexis. "Here you go", He turns to Tez, who has a pouty look on his face.

Zim turns him around, leans over, open's Tez's pak and inserts the ID chip inside. Alexis and Jr help eachother with the ID chips.

Zim turns Tez toward him, "Behave", was all he said to him, then he gives him a hug. Tez moans, still looking mad. Jr and Alexis give Tak and Zim a hug goodbye.

Zim shoves them, "Alright, now go away", Jr and Alexis laugh and scurry to the teleporters. Tez follows them far behind, Jr looks back and waits for his brother to catch up. Alexis goes through the teleporter first, Tez second and Jr third.

They enter a hall full of other smeets and young Irkens.

"Your Identification chip is the key to your dorm rooms, please look in the Information stations to find your room number", they heard over the intercomes.

Jr leads his siblings to a room down the hall to the right, the room was fairly large, at the end of the room was a window. Zim jr looks out of it and see's the school's dormitory system lead to different buildings, the room they were in was in the second floor of a building in the city. Far from the building they first entered. Inside the room were 2 bunk beds and another single bed. The room was painted with a light maroon, on the ceiling was the Irken Inginia. A desk next to the bed, and in the corner was a television screen for communication uses and announcements.

Imediantly Tez took one of the top bunks, Alexis grabs Jr and throws him to the ground and heads for the other top bunk. Jr grabs her arm and attempts to pull her back, she drags him halfway to the bed and she takes the top bunk.

"Top!", She waves her hands in the air, laughs hysterically at his older brother. Zim Jr shoots them both a look.

"You're such a sore loser, Zim", Alexis giggled, Zim takes the single bed, "Oh well", he said smiling, "At least when I wake up my head won't hit the ceiling", he said bitterly. Jr lays on the bed facing the wall.

Two smeets walk in one female, one male. The male looked about 5 years old, with green eyes. The female looked about as old as Alexis and Zim, 6 years old and she had purple eyes.

"Hey", the female waved, "My name's Kea, this is my brother Jak".

Zim mummbles, Alexis rolls her eyes, "Forgive my brother, he's just upset that Tez and I took the top bunks".

"See! I told you we should've got here earlier", Jak whined, Kea smacks his head, "Shut up".

Alexis shakes Kea's hand, "I'm Alexis, that angry tree stump over there is just a tree stump, ignore him", she said pointing to Zim, "And that's Tez, our little brother". Tez waves.

Jak dives into the bed bellow Tez, "I call this bed!".

"Are you and the tree stump twins?", Kea asked, Alexis nodds, "Cool", Kea walks up to Zim's bed, "So does the tree stump have name"

Zim looks at her, "Zim".

Kea's anntennae pirk up, "Zim? You mean this planet's Invader?"

"No, that's our dad", Zim corrected.

"My mom use to work with him in the Elite"

"What's her name? Maybe we've met her", Alexis asked.

"Invader Zee?"

:Alexis shook her head, "No, never heard of her"

"She concured Planet Conventia before it was a convention planet"

"Oh really?"

"She was the poster-child for Operation Impending Doom 1"

"Hey, just like Uncle Skoodge!", Tez pointed out.

The Irken announcer from "Nightmare Begins" appears on the television screen.  
"Welcome to Irken Smeet Education Facility: Planet Earth!, today was the first day training young smeets, in your mail boxes out front you should've recived your schedual of classes for your remaining years in this Education Faciliy"

Zim looks at Alexis, to see if she has their scheduals, she does.

"Good luck finding your classes, young Irkens, when this announcment is over, report to your first classes". The screen goes black and everyone in the room leaves and teleports back to the school.

......

......

......

......

Back to Zim and Tak, Zim is filling out some paperwork in the lab, Tak walks down with some of Zim's failed weapons in a box. She puts them down a garbage shoot and looks at Zim. '

"Hey, what are you doing?", Tak ask Zim

"Signing up for Irken Military Training", he replied

"I thought you said you couldn't care less about being an Invader anymore"

Zim shrugged, "Well, I'm not training to be an Invader, I'm planning on being a Commanding Officer, at least they see some action"

"Was Invader life dull?", she sits next to him.

"Like hell would I know, I never got to actually do the job, remember?"

"Oh, shut up", she looks at some of the papers.

"What?", he smiles at her, "Do you want to sign up to?",

"I'm still waiting another five years until I take the finals, I don't need to", she puts everything down and leans against his shoulder, he wraps his arm around her.

"Oh, yeah, my fault..", Zim nodded, Tak smiles and kisses his cheek, "It was a long time ago, and I'm over it". She told him. Zim kisses her lips and holds her closely, Tak follows but then stops. "Wait, we better not be working on number four are we?". Tak joked and Zim chucked and continued kissing her. She gets up and grabs his hand, he follows her with a big smile on his face.

"Let's go!", Tak takes him to their bedroom and they settle on their bed and start kissing each other again. Zim hovers over her, she lays down and they begin stripping clothes. Zim and Tak already have their shirts off when they're interupted.

They turn to the door and see Gir with his arms crossed, staring at them. Zim shoots a look at him, "Oh my god! What!", he asked irritatedly, Tak laughs.

"Transmission from the Tallest". Gir pointed outside. Zim puts his head down and sighs, Tak kisses his head, giggling.

"Great, how am I suppost to walk around with _this_?", Zim growled while putting his shirt on, Tak laughs again.

"Shut up!", he shouted as he walked out of the room.


	3. Birthdays

Dib stared sitting across from the 8 year old little girl sleeping on a bed inside a small room. She had long dark blue, almost purple, hair and a teddy bear with a missing eye in her hand.

He pityed the child, orphaned, so very young.

He had met her when he was 13, she was a tiny baby at the time, but her parents trusted him to baby-sit her. He glady did it, becoming attached to her, loving her. He missed her while he fought the Irkens on Meekrob. Dib went back to Earth shortly after that finding how she had grown, 3 years old and had a surprisingly strong recollection of him at the time.

Lili was her named, she was very devistated when she found out her parents died in the Irken Invasion of Earth. Gaz managed to save her while she collected a various amount of Humans to hopfully defeat the factors of extinction.

Gaz walks inside the room, "Dib-"

"I only wish I was there", he said, tears rolling down his eyes slowly, "I could've saved them". he said feeling guilty about her parents murder.

"I vowed to protect her long ago", he stated, "I hope I'm doing the right thing, what if she doesn't want me to-"

"Oh shut up", Gaz rolled her eyes, "Your so dramatic, Lili loves you and you love her to, enough to take her under your care"

"What if I really suck at this whole 'Dad' thing?"

"You look at the negative side too much, think about the positives, your adopting her, to become her father, to protect and save her for the rest of your life, you had _nothing _to do with her mom and dad's death, you didn't kill them and you didn't cause it"

"I also didn't prevent it", he argued.

Gaz scoffs, "Maybe you _aren't _cut out", she said sarcasically, chuckling.

"Gaz, this isn't funny", he realizes he's starting to get loud and they walk out of the room, closing the door quietly, "I'm gonna be a dad"

"I'm not forcing you to do this, idiot, _you're _the one who suggested it"

Dib grabs the side of his hair, "I _know_!", he said sitting down on a couch inside the room, "I don't even remember _why_!"

"Again with your 'drama'", she throws her hands in the air, "You. are. over. looking. it", she said poking his head.

"Ow", he mummbled with each poke.

"Dib, your doing the right thing, your a good friend to her and you'll be an even better dad"

Dib stares at the ground for a beat and with his eyes look up to Gaz and smiles

"Thanks"

Gaz begins to walk toward the door, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've got stuff to do"

Dib shrugs, "Don't let the door smack you in the ass on the way out".

With out turning around, Gaz flicks him off. Dib grins, after she leaves he sighs. staring out the ginormous window in his office.

The galexy glistened, he counted the many beautiful colors displayed.

He laughed at himself, "I'm stressing out about nothing", he said, shaking his head.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Back on Earth, Zim is grabing a few bags and putting them in the Vootcruiser outside. It's night and the city noise was audible from a distance.

Putting one final bag inside, "Welp", he said with a grunt, "That's the last of it".

Tak stands behind him with her arms crossed, "I can't believe your just gonna leave him like that", she points to the top of the cruiser where Gir is tied to it.

Zim shrugs, "_What_? there was no room inside".

"That Voot Cruiser is at least as old as you are, are you sure it'll last", Tak asked

"Tak, I'm only going halfway across the Earth, I'm not that far away, the cruiser isn't being worked up that much", Zim opens the cockpit and gets inside.

Zim Jr, Alexis and Tez walk up to the house and see Zim enter the cruiser to get it started, the crusier lights up and hovers for a brief second before abruptly shutting down and smashing into the ground.

"Work you no-good-human-like-peice-of-garbage!", he banged the dashboard.

They stare at them watching their father pathetically attempt to fix the old Voot Cruiser. Tak walks next to them staring as well, "Leave him", she whispered to them.

Zim continues to fight with the Voot, shouting many unpleasentries. Everybody starts to go inside

"I'll be there in a minute, I just gotta get this thing warmed up", Zim shouted to them.

Gir jumps off the cruiser and scurries inside the house.

In the living room, Tak gives Zim Jr and Alexis gifts, "Happy Birthday you two".

Jr grabs his, "Mine!", he sits on the couch and tears apart the wrapping. He opens it and takes out a 23 Mark Plasma Pistol, "Woah!", his eyes light up. Tak flinches, "What the-?", she then slams the front door open, "ZIIIMM!".

Zim look from the Voot Runner, "Uh oh", he gets out, "What happened?". Tak grabs his anntennae and drags him inside, showing him Jr's birthday present.

"Pretty, isn't it?", Zim asked his son. Jr hugs him, "THANK YOU!".

Tak glares at her husband, "What's this about! I told you no weapons until he's ten".

"The boy's seven now Tak, I had one when I was five", Zim shrugged, "What's the big deal?"

She raises a fist up to punch him, she swings but Zim ducks, she ends up hitting the wall, "Damn it!". She holds her fist.

Zim, shakey, "You swung at me!"

"You ducked!"

"Because you swung at me!".

"You want that boy to distroy my house?"

"No, he's old enough to join the Military and he needs to know how to handle a gun before getting thrown in the Blood Sport"

"Blood Sport doesn't require a gun!", Tak argued

"They never said you couldn't have them, they can be useful"

Zim Jr and Alexis just sit on the couch, enjoying the show. Tak looks at her son, "You can still have it, but no shooting in the house!".

Jr gets off the couch and hugs his mom, "Thank you!".

Zim grins as he watches his son run out the house to try his new gun. Tak glares at him, "You get nothing tonight", she states and walks down to the labs.

Zim jumps, "Woah woah woah, wait, you just can't do that!"

She turns around, "For a week!".

"I'll be gone by then!", Zim panics.

"Too bad!", he hears her say from the labs.

Zim looks like he's about to cry, "Aww man!", he stomps his foot and turns to the toliet, "I'm your husband! You're suppost to!".

Alexis rolls her eyes, "Gross", she opens up her present and see's a small chip, she puts it in her Pak.

Zim walks in the living room arms crossed, pissed. He looks at his daughter, who is ten feet in the air, being held by Spider Legs. She squeals, "Thanks Mom!", she retracts the spider legs. Zim holds his arms out to her.

"What. You only have one parent?". She hugs Zim tightly, "Thanks Daddy!".

"Happy Birthday, Lexi", he hold her, "Let's go see your brother, hopfully, he hasn't blown anything up yet", they walk outside.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Later that night in the labs. While Zim was paking a few things, he finds Gir's worn down old doggie suit. Zim picks it up and can smell the grotesque mix of tacos and toilet filth. Zim retches, Tak looks at him from one of the computers where she is looking at a hologram of a Pak chip. She then smells it to, "Oh god!".

Zim laughs and brings the doggie suit out holding it with two fingers, "That's sick!", he throws it into an incinerator shoot, "He never did wash that thing".

"Okay", Tak starts while looking at Irken written information on the computer, "From what the Tallests told me, Gir is made up of really old parts, like from the first models"

"That would make his body shell over 200 years old", Zim said. Gir was sleeping on piles of wiring.

"He should've started breaking apart a few years ago", Tak points a scanner at the sleeping Gir and scans him. The scanner let out a blue-purple light, she looks at the data on the computer. "10% of his body already started decomposing".

Zim walks up and look at the screen, "Already? that much?".

"Well, it doesn't take that long for metals to deteriorate and rust, especially being on Earth as long as he has".

"So we need to order one of the new models?".

"We _have _to, unless you want a pile of dust for a side-kick".

Zim goes and picks up Gir and sets him on the table, Gir wakes up, curious about the sudden exam. "We're not gonna shut you off, we're just looking at you".

Zim looks inside his head, and then his torso opening.

"The damage doesn't look too bad, but it's visible, I can kinda of see some rust forming in the back". Zim closes him up. "He'll be fine for now, a new body shell will do him good anyway".

Gir gets excited, "YAY!", he said throwing his arms in the air.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Zim junior lays in bed, staring at the ceiling of his dorm back in the city.

The words, "He's old enough to join the military" repeat in his head.

He gets his pillow and throws it at a sleeping Alexis on a the top bunk, "Alexis!", he called quietly to her, trying not to wake up Tez, Jak or Kea.

Her head springs up and looks at Jr.

"What!", she asked in a grouchy tone.

"Do you know if we're old enough to join the Irken Army?".

She grabs the pillow and harshly throws it at him, "How should I know!", she yelled/whispered, "Go to sleep".

Zim put the pillow under his head and lays down again for just a few seconds.

"What would you do if I joined the Army?"

Alexis grabs her pak, takes it off and throws it at Zim, hitting him hard in the head, making a loud clang, followed by Zim's shouting, "OW!". Kea and Jak wake up.

"What's going on?", Kea asked them.

Alexis motions to Zim to give her her pak, Zim tosses it to her and she catches it.

"Nothing, go to sleep, Zim can we talk about this later".

Zim tossed and turned all night, thinking about the same thing.

'What would Dad do if I joined the Army', he thought to himself, he smiles, 'He would be proud that I was working my way to be an Invader'. Zim warms himself and finally sleeps.


	4. The Runaways

"OUT OF THE QUESTION!", Zim scolded at his son. Both of them and Tak stood in Zim's living room. Gir was sleeping on the floor with a churro in his mouth, drool spilled out of his mouth.

"But Dad-", Jr whined.

"No! You're too young to join the Military! You need the proper education before you can enlist", Tak told him.

"You told Mom I was old enough!", Jr pointed to his father

Zim hesitates as Tak slowly turns her head to her husband.

"Really..?", Tak raises and eyebrow.

"...T-That's not what I said!", Zim growled

"You told Mom I was old enough to join the army, that's what you said!"

"Zim Jr, I'm not arguing with you! I said 'no'"

Jr throws his hands in the air, and turns around and leaves the house with a slam at the door.

Tak rubs her forehead with two fingers. "Oh God...".

Zim sighs, "_Did_ I say that?", Zim asked with a stern look on his face.

"Yeah", Tak nodded, "You did"

Zim swaves and lands on the couch and closes his eyes.

"Look what you started because of that stupid gun!", Tak yelled at Zim.

"Tak, enough!", Zim snaps, Tak scoffs at him, "No! I gave in, I told him he could still have it!", Tak sits next to Zim on the couch.

"Tak", Zim wraps his arm around her, "It's not about the gun", Tak leans on him.

"What I said was true", Zim shook his head, "He _is _old enough, he's _been _old enough for 2 years".

"When did _that_ happen?"

"They enhanced the smeet system", Zim explained ,"Smeets get the information at a faster pace then they used to, smeets could join the military at age 9 before, because of the recent advancing they can enlistat age 5".

Tak groans, "Oh no..", she said with a hand over her face.

"If he joins _now_, they'll send him to fight in battle on Irk", Zim said bluntly.

Tak opens her eyes, "What about you? Aren't you leaving tommorow?".

Zim stared into space and slowly nodded.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Dib opens double doors leading to a large meeting room, inside was a long table with 4 other Resisty members, all of different alien races. Another Human, Lard Nar a Screw-Head, Sloonktapooxis and Spleenk for some reason.

"It's good for you to have finally joined us, Captain", Lard Nar.

"My apologies, Lard Nar", Dib saluted, Lard Nar salutes back.

"What are your plans Captain Dib?", Skoonktapooxis asked.

"We're getting multiple calls from Irkens that claim to be against they're own race", the Screw-Head started.

Dib becomes intrested, "Sargent Floobie, what are you suggesting"

"Well, Sir, don't you thing that we're in need of further assistance? We'll have the advantage of knowing inner weaknesses of the Irken Empire".

"How can we be sure to trust them? We _are _speaking of the Irken Race", Dib asked

"That is true, Sir", the Human stated, "Which is why we'll be using lie-dectectors"

"Genreral Grant, isn't that a little outdated?"

"Not Earth lie dectectors, Vortian Lazer Brain Detectors, the lie dectetctors used on Earth calculate the heart rate, the heart rate rises when someone lies". Grant explained

"Go on", Dib nodded.

"The Vortian Lazer Brain Detectors are invisible rays, seeping into the brain without any suspect, they can dectect the slightest bit of dishonestment". he takes what looks like a lazer pointer from his pocket. "We will interview the Irken, he will not be told about the Detectors".

Floobie nodds, "Durring the interview with the Irken, the Lazer will be pointed at the top of his or her head from the ceiling, they will be none the wiser".

Dib nodds and thinks for a second, "If an Irken passes the tests with the truth, they're allowed to join in the Resisty".

"I would pass, I'm good at math", Spleenk pointed out.

Lard Nar sighs and puts his head down, "Ohhh...shut up"

Dib stares at him with one eyebrow raised, "What is he doing in here?". He asked Sloonktapooxis.

"I dunno, he's just kinda here". He answered.

"Aren't I an executive?", Spleenk asked.

"N-no, Spleenk, your not- Who let him in!", Dib yelled at the door.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

It's nightime in the dorm building. Jea and Jr are talking in their dorm, Jak is scanning through a holographic visualizer showing recent education given to him on his bed.

"So you don't believe the Vortians should have been spared of invasion?", Jea asked. Sitting on her bed, eating potato chips, faceing Jr, who is sitting on the floor drinking an Irken Icee .

"No, I don't, they were indeed brilliant scientists on the planet, but 80% of their inventions were failed, flawed and untested", Jr answered.

"Like...?", Jea asked, looking for examples.

"The Megadoomer Combat Stelth Mech, the idea of having an invisible enemy was right on the monies used to fund the Vortian Warfare Weaponary Research to build it, but once the ability to hide this vehical was complete, the Vortians forgot to also disguise the driver, Vortians had the invasion coming", Jr concluded, taking a sip of his beverage, "the Irken Empire lost many battles and many Irkens lost lives because of a failed invention of the Vortians, they were both an allie and enemy".

"Yes, they were our allie and a close one at that", Jea continued, "So the scientists inventions were flawed, the whole planet didn't have to suffer, 30% of Planet Vort was residential, 20% used for scientic weaponary research and 10% Medicinal Research and Medical Care, all they did was help us and we abandon them and now look at it: a depressing sight, a prison, holding every Vortian, when a desent about of them are innocent", Jea argued, "My mother and _your _father had close relationships with a Vortian"

"My father?", Jr questioned.

"Prisoner 777 or Denk Durner, he designed The Massive, every detail and even built it himself, other Vortians will claim it's creation now to try and reason with the Irken Empire, to spare them for invasion, when only one Vortian built it, he is in the Vortian Prisons now, and The Tallests _know _this, but they refuse to do anything", Jea finished.

"Okay, since you're not pro-Operation Impending Doom, what about all the other planets of the universe, did all of them deserve a second chance?", Jr asked her.

"No", Jea said bluntly.

"And why is that?", Jr asked

"The Human Race, the most lazy, disgusting, and selfish of any alien race in the universe, they denied any belief of any other races outside their planet, and those who did believe were insulted and outcasted".

"That's no reason to-", Jr waved.

"- hold on, let me finish", She stopped him then continued, "They distroyed their planet, they ridiculed and even killed millions their own kind, just becuase of minor physical appearences and that exactly what we're doing! we're no better then the Humans".

"Where did that come from!", Jr stands up and laughs, "The Irken Empire is not discriminating agianst any physical appearences, but superiority, the Human race was weak, close-minded and selfish, as you so rightfully point out, but why did they deserve a second chance?"

"I never said they did", Jea corrected.

"Well you said you weren't pro-Operation Impending Doom"

"I'm not, what the Armada is doing is wrong, but not every race needed to be invaded and distroyed, plenty of them served a purpose to themselfs and the Irken Empire"

"Just like the Vortians, right?"

"Exactly", Jea smiled

"No", Jr sits back down.

"What do you mean 'no', the Vortian Empire was a harmless race that did nothing but serve Irkens and help us, we need their help now because we're falling in the war against the Resisty", Jea jumps and stands up, off the bed, "But wait!", she make a phone out of her hand and put's it to her head.

"Hello?", she whispers "the resisty" to Jr, who rolls his eyes, "Okay, one question, what race is leading your resistance?", she nodds and gasps sarcastically, "Vort? I thought we were allies...no?...why?...". Jr stares at her.

"W-we, invaded you, okay, that makes since, thank you", she pretends to hang up.

"What's your point?", Jr asked.

"The Irken Empires plan for Universal Conquest is filled with holes, now we're losing the war because we have the stupidest of leaders who are not only dumb, but lazy, careless, cheeky and worst of all impulsive, both of them".

"How are they impulsive?", Jr asked her.

"Your father became an invader by _their _choise, right?", Jea asked.

"Yes", Jr nodded.

"Who eles has the most history of distruction? and _who _ruined Operation Impeding Doom 1?"

Jr laughed, "I'll give you that".

Alexis walks in looking exhausted, "I'm so gald the day's over!", she moaned and colapses on her top bunk bed. "What have _you_ two been doing".

Jr shrugs, "Political discussion".

"About what?", Alexis asked.

Jr was about to start, but Jea interuppts, "Nothing! Don't get me started, I don't want to hear or have this conversation again". Jea lays down in her bed

Alexis laughs, "Alright, forget I asked", she rolls over to go to sleep.

"Jak, sleep now", Jea commanded him.

"Hang on, I'm looking though the new stuff I know", Jak argued.

"You can look later, it's not like you're going to forget them!", Jea

"Fine", Jak closes the hologram and it goes inside his Pak.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

That night, it's stormed, raining hard, pounding on the window, as thunder rolled across the sky. A creature scurried across Zim Jr and Alexis' dorm room. Alexis, in her bunk looks down at the floor. Alexis looks at Tez's bed, he's alseep, so was Jea and Jak. She looks at Zim Jr's bed, empty.

"Zim?", she called out quietly trying not to wake up everyone eles.

A shadow appears in front of her out of nowhere, "What?". Jr asked. Alexis, frightened by the sudden answer, jumps. Jr chuckles quietly, "you got scared".

Alexis rolls her eyes, "what are you doing?".

Jr gets down onto the floor, Alexis notices a duffle bag. "You're running away aren't you?", Alexis

Jr looks around with his eyes, "Maybe"

Alexis rolls her eyes, "Where are you gonna go!". She whispered. She see's him pack the gun their father gave him.

"You're going to join the army", Alexis realized.

"And I don't care what Dad says-", Jr begins to walk out of the room until Alexis jumps in front of him.

"I knew it!", She yells, Jr flinches and he shushes his sister.

"Dad left yesterday! He'll be there, there's no point in you going if you're just going to be sent back here", Alexis whispered

Jr sighs, "Of course, overly protective twin sister strikes again", he rolls his eyes.

Alexis grabbed Jr's shirt and pulled him close to her face, she glared at him, "I'm going with you".

Jr, not surprised, says, "I know, I already packed your bag, it's in under my bed". She drops him and gets a bag from underneath his bed, "What about Tez?", she asked Jr.

"He'll be fine without us", Jr said, they both looks at their sleeping smeet brother, smiles weakly, obviously going to miss him very much. Jr breaks the window in their room with his bag and looks down, 4 stories high. Alexis looks at Jr, jumping at the sound of glass breaking.

"What are you doing!", she whispered, relieved that the others didn't wake up.

"We're running away remember?"

"We could've gone out the front door, we still have visiting days, we can leave whenever we want!", Alexis exclaimed quietly.

Jr looks around with his eyes and makes a hand gesture, "Okay, _and_...?". Alexis rolls her eyes and heads toward the window, "Fine!", she throws her hands in the air. Jr throws her bag out the window, landing with a thud. He opens the window, even though it's still broken and proceeds to climb out.

Alexis astounded by her brother's stupidity, sighs, "You didn't have to break the window, if you could just open it".

Jr hears this, "You think you know eveything".

Alexis see's him climbing out the window, "I do, watch, you're going to hurt yourself", Jr rolls his eyes and lets himself fall to the ground, Alexis hears branches breaking and a hard crash to the bottom. "You also forgot we're 4 floors high", Alexis sang. She climbs out the window and jumps out, catching herself with her Spider-legs. She finds her brother flat faced on the ground in a puddle of mud. Bubbles pop from Jr's exhale. Alexis laughs and grabs her and her brother's things. "We going?".

Jr gets up, shaking, and weakly stands, covered in mud. The rain slowly begins to stop, softer now. Alexis gives Jr his things, "Let's go".

"I knew you'd come with me", Jr wipes off the mud, not completely.

"Yeah, well, if only you left, it would've been the only thing we've done without eachother". Alexis said. Jr smiled and looked at the horizon, rain now stopping, very few rainclouds were shown, and the sun could be seen vaguely in the east.

"No turning back, now", Alexis said.

"Yeah, I broke a window", Jr nodded.


	5. The Irken Military

The smeets' first stop was in Texas, where they've torn down the cities of San Antonio and Houston, now there stands a large campus for Irken Elite Training. Zim was in Africa, in Texas was were young Irkens first start. The smeet facilities were in New York,

Zim Jr and Alexis' have been gone a two weeks with only few Irken monies and trade items. Tez alerted Tak, telling her they were gone. The Military called Zim home for a Family Emergency. Humans still wondered the dried out land, once known as Earth.

Jr found where they could get a new mode of transportation at an old man's house. It wasn't much a house, it looked like more of a pile of sticks gathered to look like a small house. Outside were a few cars and ships. Jr found a Spittle Runner, it was worn down, rusted, but it still worked. Alexis stared at the redish-brown vehical in front of her, clearly not wanting anything to do with it.

"It's not one of them fancy ones The Armada has, but it runs", A large Human said to them, the human was indeed fat. He had hair everywhere but his head.

"Does it fly?", Alexis asked.

"Did I not say it runs?", the man growled, "It goes, it's not perfect but it works like new"

"Zim, really?", Alexis asked her brother.

"It's either this or we walk", Jr said

"Take it, I'm not using it", The man said walking to his house.

"Alexis it's all we've got", Jr told her.

"We made it all the way to Georgia on foot, we can make it to Texas to", Alexis said.

"They won't take us in if we wait any longer", Jr said.

Alexis sighs, "Alright!, let's just get there!", she said throwing her hands in the air and walking to the spittle. Zim Jr gets inside, "Do you know how to fly?", Zim Jr asked her.

"No, do _you_?", She asked him.

"No!", he throws his head back, Jr glares at the controls and gets an idea, "I can improvise".

Alexis suddenly looks scared, "N..no!", Jr smiles and laughs, "To late!".

Jr starts the Spittle Runner, Alexis' heart starts racing, she grabs the restraints and fastens them, then she holds onto the seat. Zim Jr looks at the controls, "Alright".

"What do you know about Spittles!", Alexis babbled, shaking.

"Enough", Zim said hovering over the controls, he sees a button that looked promising, without thinking, he presses it. The Spittle makes a deep impacting sound and shoots five feet in the air. Alexis screams and panics, closing her eyes. When the ship stops at five feet, Alexis' scream trails off into a squeal. Zim Jr smiles and laughs. Alexis looks at him and gasps for air, shaking.

Still laughing, "You suck", he mocked her.

"Shut up", Alexis sighs.

"Alright", Jr takes the shift controls, they felt heavy, unmovable. He pushes it foward softly, the machines doesn't budge. Jr sighs, "What am I doing wrong?".

"Hey idiot, the hatch is open", Alexis points out. Zim Jr embaressingly looks at the hatch and I'll be damned, it's open. Jr rolls his eyes and presses a button the hatch closes loudly.

He tries the controls again, sofly and slowly, it doesn't move. Jr pushes it a little harder and continues, nothing. He tries a different mothod, and pushes it a little faster and harder, something in the mist of it clicks and a the jets start, a light blue fire erects from them. Jr smiles and and pushes the controls cautiously. The ship moves slowly forward, Jr pushes harder and lifts the controls. The ship flys upward, mush faster now.

Alexis holds onto the seat. The Ship smoothly moves with the commanded direction, Jr does a few turns and eventually makes a loop. Alexis screams.

"Can we just go!", Alexis yelled, shaking. Jr woots and flies forward.

"When we get to north Texas we stop and leave the Spittle and head to the campuss in Austin, that's where we'll enlist and we'll get sent to the San Antonio campuss", Jr explained.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Zim arrives in uniform at his house, in a hurry, he lands in the front yard and runs inside. Tak runs up to him and holds him, "Tez called me and said that Alexis and Jr were missing, no one's heared from them, Zim, I'm so worried", Tak told him.

"We'll find them, I might have an idea where they are", Zim explained.

Tak sighs, "I hope so, I don't care where they are, I just want them home".

Zim goes to the monkey picture and it slides to the comunicator to the Tallest, they appear on screen.

"Zim? I thought you were in training", Red said.

"My kids are missing", Zim told them.

"We just got a transmission from the Military Base in Austin, Texas", Purple noted, "Zim Jr and Alexis?".

Zim nodded, now looking furious, "That where you'll find them. they've just enlisted and are being given orders as we speak", Purple continued.

"Resign them, send them back here", Zim commanded.

"We can't do that, it's too late now", Red told him, "Zim, you know once they're in training, they're not allowed out".

Zim breaths hard, looking more furious, "Give me they're enlistment orders".

"Your daughter is being sent to the San Antonio Military Base, your son is being sent to Kenya, Africa, the military base _you_ were sent to", Purple told him.

Zim nodded, "Thank you My Tallest", he growled. When the transmission closed, Zim threw himself on the couch. Tak's eyes close, "What are you going to do?", she asked Zim.

Zim lifts himself off the couch, "Kill them", he growled, "First, I'm going to kill them, clone them one hundred times, and kill them again", he waves his hands in the air. Tak sighs, "Is this _my_ fault?". Zim looked at her sincerely, "No, it's not, you're a great mother, Tak".

Tak walks over to him and they hold eachother closely, "I love you", Tak whispered, "I don't want you to come home with one missing". Zim kisses her, "And I don't want to come home to just you and Minimoose, take care of him okay?", Zim looked at Gir, who was lazily sitting on the table in the kitchen, eating a churro.

Tak kisses him, "Gir will be fine, the new body shell will come in a month".

Zim smiles weakly, "No later, when it comes, imediently transfer him, don't wait for me"

Tak strokes the side of his head and nodds, "I can take care of him". They kiss one last time and Zim paces out the door and into the Vootrunner. It flies off, Tak stands at the door watching her husband leave.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Irken Planet, engulfed in flames. The skies were not visible, the smoke covered the suns. A tall Irken with purple eyes, walking around a Military Base, "Zak", called a voice behind him, Zak turns around and sees another Irken with green eyes walking up to him.

"Have you heard anything from the Tallests? The Sargent? Anyone?", he asked, worried.

Zak sighed, "No", Zak jumps at the sound of a distant bomb, "Nothing, I think transmissions are down".

"Great, we're stranded out here", the Irken scoffed, "I'm not even suppost to _be _here, my shifts here are over and I get back to Foodcourtia because the damn commucations are off".

"Gif, don't you think I want to leave to?", Zak shouted, "I was suppost to get promoted and sent out to Blorch a month ago and I haven't gotten anything"

Gif looks at Zak, "Blorch? Man, you can forget _that_", Gif told him.

Zak turns to him, "What do you mean?"

"Blorch was blown up"

"How come I didn't hear about this?"

"You don't pay attention much do you?", Gif asked.

"I do, but as we _just_ discussed, we don't have access to communications"

"This happened a week ago"

Zak looks confused, "Where'd you hear about this".

Gif hesitates, "Umm...Dani".

Zak rolls his eyes and walks inside the base.

Inside, another female Irken, wearing goggles, working on something with a few chemicals. She picks up a red and green liquid and mixes them together in a graduated cylinder and places a drop of a purple liquid, the substance smokes green. Dani takes a sample of a red plasma ball with pinchers and drops it inside as well. Zak and Gif stare from across the room.

"Dani-", Zak starts, but Gif interupts him, "Shhh!", he whispers, "She's in the _zone_!".

Dani, wearing gloves, picks up the graduated cylinder, grinning widely. He takes hold of the subject and irrupptly throws it on the ground. The mixture hits making a tiny pathetic poof. Dani lifts her goggles, reveiling red eyes. She sadly stares at the rubble on the ground. She drops on her knees and with a finger she takes a sample of it and places it in her mouth. Zak makes a grimacing face.

Dani, thinks for a second, "2931". Zak stares confused, "What?".

"2931, the number for Othesis Plasma, founded by none other then Dr. Haik, a vortain scientist, Othesis is a harmless and edible chemical, useless for war combat", She kicks the glass and grumbles, "I FAILED!", she shouts. Zak flinches and shushes her.

"Dani! shut up!", Zak made a "slit throat" gesture. She looks at him and smiles, "Zakky! You wanted something?". Zak sighs, "Where did you hear about Blorch?".

She stares, as if she has no idea what he's talking about and then lightens up, "OH! Yeah, the Resisty blew it up, I got a signal from the Massive about 10 hours ago".

"Why didn't you tell me?", he asked.

"I did, just now", she said. Zak sighs, looking dissapointed, I was suppost to get tranfered there. "Sorry, Zak". Zak sits down at a desk of paper work and begins writing. Gif runs up to her and grabs her by her shirt, "You got a signal!". Gif asked. .

"Yeah, but it all static, I got a clear transmissoin about Blorch though, 'Resisty has completely distroyed Planet Blorch'".

Gif calms down and starts to walk outside, "I'm suppost to go home!", Dani mouths his every word, mocking him behind his back. Zak chuckles, Gif turns around and Dani looks at him confused, "...what?". She shrugs.

"I'm retired, they should have a Spittle Transport over here to take me to Earth".

Zak changes the subject, "I have a friend on Earth".

"I haven't been to Earth yet, what's it like"

"Like how Meekrob is, surface wiped until the cities grow bigger"

"Who's you friend that lives there?"

"Zim and his family, I haven't seen them in years though"

Dani laughs, "You mean that stupid Invader that distroyed a quarter of Irk in Operation Impending Doom 1?".

Zak laughs, "Yup, he was younger then"

"He's the one who married Tak right? She used to be in my husband's class in Elite Training ".

"Yeah", Zak nodded, "Isn't your husband a Commanding Officer"

"He _was_", she said softly, "He died durring the Meekrob War"

"My son died in that war to", Zak looked at her. A distant explosion goes off, followed by shootings and battle cries. "I'm sorry", Dani said softly. Zak smiled weakly, "Me to".

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Zim Jr looks at a peice of paper, "I'm going to Africa?", he scanned over his enlistment orders. Alexis looks at her's, "San Antonio", she states dissapointedly. Jr looks at his sister, confused, "I thought we were going to San Antonio together".

"Says here, my education statis is high enough to join The Irken Flight Military on Planet Devastis, what does yours say?", Alexis asked Jr.

Jr looks at his, "Devastis Elite Training, choice of occupation: Invader, Royal Gaurd, Commanding Officer".

"Military Science, Commanding Officer, Chemical Science? I'm apparently smart enough to do some cool things"

"You're still short", Jr pointed out, he had grown over his sister by very little, almost unnoticeable. Alexis just rolls her eyes.

"For deportations to Kenya, Africa leave in five minutes, Zim", Alexis said. Jr looks at a Viral Tank Transportation Vehicle, filling with other older Irkens. Alexis hugs her brother, "Good luck, Zim", Jr smiled, "You to". he walks on the the transport and seats himself.

"Viral Tank 292 is now leaving the station", voiced the intercom, above them.

Restraits fall from above Jr's head, making a loud hissing sound. Pressing him against the walls, he waves to his sister a final goodbye. Alexis smiles and waves back. The hatch closes. Inside, the sun dissapears, for a while it's pitch black but around the top perimeter of the ship, tiny redish lights beem from above. The room the soldiers sit in is now a dark red. Jr jumps at a few sudden thunder like noises errect from the back from the ship. An older Irken across to him laughs, "You didn't expect that did you?". Jr shakes his head.

"Don't worry, it's just the fuel jets, Viral Tanks are the biggest ship in the Armada next to the Massive".

Jr nodds, squinting, the dimness of the room made it hard to see the Irken's face.

"Vic, don't irritate the kid", a female lrken next to him said.

"What?", Vic laughed, "It was funny"

"Excuse him, he's a bit over-excited, I'm Kam by the way, and this lovely creature here is Vic".

"I'm Zim", Jr introduced himself.

"I've heard your name before".

"My dad, Zim, he invaded Earth".

Vic snaps his fingers, "Right, I used to work with him on Foodcourtia years ago".

"There you go again, just shut the hell up!", Kam shouted at him, "You lie and lie and lie", Kam looks at Jr, "Don't beleive him for a second, he's only ten, barely got out".

"What the hell!", Vic shouts, Kam grabs his cheeks and faces him toward her, "Shh!".

"But-", Vic mummbles, "N-no", Kam, shakes her head. Vic studders and pushes her away.

Kam faces to Jr again, "You look a little young to be in the Military".

"I'm seven", Jr stated.

Kam nodds, "You look a little older then seven".

Vic growls, "I _did _work with Zim".

Kam smack his head, "You weren't even born yet when Zim was banished".

Jr sits back and sighs, thinking to himself, "This is going to be a few instresting years".


	6. The Resisty

A small, dark blue haired girl lays on her bed. Rather then sharing a room with her adopted father, Dib, she had her own space. Lili stared at a picture of her parents. the picture was torn, burnt, charcol practically covered the picture. The man and woman were barley noticeable. The only thing holding it together was it's thick glass case. The only thing that was left of Lili's parents.

Dib stared sadly at the child from the door frame. Heart sinking from her dispare, she places the photo case on a side table next to her bed and burries her face in her pillow, sobbing quietly.

Dib walks over to her and sits on the edge and rubs her back.

"I wish I could make this all go away, I give anything to change _everything_ back to the way it was", Dib uttered quietly, "I made it _my_ desinty to protect our home, I failed". Lili looks up to Dib and hugs him. Dib surprised by the sudden attention, returned the favor.

"I won't fail this time", he helder her tightly, "I promise"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Viral Tanks land all around a large Military Campuss, letting out thousands of young Irkens inside the base. Alexis squinks her eyes walking out of the Viral Tank dropping her off in San Antonio. Looking around, the campuss extended into tall large buildings, spreading farther then then human eyes could see. Alexis was awed at the amazing stature of half the buildings, at one side the campuss was a landing strip for flight testing.

She blinked as the sun beemed in her face. Someone taps her on the shoulder, she quickly turns around.

"Sorry", said the young Irken, he had green eyes and was around the same hight as her. 

"The Sargent sent me to get you, we're being assigned dorms".

Alexis nodded, "Oh okay", she starts off inside the campuss fences, the Irken walks in with her. "I'm Zeet", he introduced himself. Alexis gives a friendly smiles, "Alexis".

"You look a little young to be in the military", Zeet noted.

"I'm only 7, my brother and I ran away, he was sent to Africa"

"He's in for it there", Zeet said, "They're rough over there"

"They should be, don't you train over their to be invaders and elites?", Alexis asked.

"Yeah but still, how old is your brother?"

"We're twins"

"Really? I'm guessing not identical"

"No", Alexis shook her head.

"Your brother's in for a treat", he said sarcasically

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

In Africa, Zim is sitting outside the Irken Recreational Center, on the deck, glancing at the new arrivals. Zim tries to identify them, but the building was too far off to recognize anyone's faces. He gets off the deck and walks toward the landing plaza.

Inside of one of the Viral Tanks, Zim Jr paitently waits for the ship to land. He look at the end of the ship and see's the hatch open, very shortly afterwards the ship comes to a stop and irruptly lands on the ground.

Zim stands by the entrance and waits looking amongst the crowds of young Irkens.

Zim Jr walks off the ship's hatch and proseeds to walk along with everyone eles until he see's his father at the entrance. "Oh no..", he mummbles.

Vic, who was walking next to him asks, "What?".

"My dad's here, I forgot!", Jr said, trying not to make eye contact with Zim.

"So? You get to train with your father", Vic shrugs.

"I ran away, he didn't know I joined", Jr tries to keep from beeing seen.

"No matter, I found out", said a voice to Jr that seemed unholy. Jr looks in front of him, where Zim had suddenly appeared. Zim glared at his son. Vic walks away. "I think I should leave"

Zim grabs Jr's anntenne and pulls him towards the rec center.

"Dad-OW!", Zim tightens his grasp and throws him against the wall of the rec building. Jr rubs his head.

"What were you thinking?", Zim questioned, "Do you know you could be banished for desertion, you left the Education Facilities without legal permission or mine!"

"Dad-", Jr tried to start.

"No, you don't get to talk, I do!", Zim yelled, "Zim Jr, do you have any idea how hard you've made this for yourself? If you stayed you would've had the option of leaving the military, now you don't, you and your sister will be sent to war!"

Jr stares at Zim, "What?".

"Yeah! you left too early, you're going to have to pay!", Zim lets go of Jr's anntenne, "It's too late, your in, and there's no way out", Zim growled.

"Dad, I was sick and tired of being in there, I didn't feel like I was doing anything that mattered"

"What were you planning to do in the Military that mattered, huh?"

Jr hesitated, "S-something, I don't know, Dad!".

"Yeah, well, you can think about that while you compete in Blood Sport", Zim walked off.

Vic walks next to Jr, "Damn", Vic laughed, "You dad just told you you're going to die"

Kam walks up to them, "Guys, we have to go!", Kam rushed them.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Back on Earth, Tak is inside Zim's labs reading a message sent to her.

"We inform you that a final is being held for you on planet Devastis, you are now on the responce waiting list. We expect your arrival soon, is you are absent the test will be reassigned, do you except?".

Tak stared at it hard, she longed to be an Elite Soilder, but so much has happend in the past 65 years that her goal no longer mattered. If she left to take the test Tez would be left for a few years by himself on Earth.

Tak's antennaes lifted at the sound of a thunderous noise on the surface. She looks around and sees Tez running from the elevator, "Mom!", he yelled in a panic.

"What's wrong?", She looks at him, the thunder-like noise comes again, but louder.

"They're here!", he was shaking.

Tak pick up her son and runs to the Spittle Runner and opens it up, "Get in! We're leaving"

"Call Dad!".

"I will, hold on!", Tak goes to her message and deletes it then runs inside the Spittle and closes the hatch and flies it out of the house. When they reach surface, they're horrified to the sight of the Resisty's ships and soldiers, attacking the newly built Irken city.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

In San Antonio, Alexis looks up and hears a siren go off. Pilots scramble their vehicals. Alexis asks the sargent what was going on.

"The Resisty's attacking Earth!".

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Zim, damnit, pick up!", she whispers to her comunicator.

Zim comes on screen, "Tak are you and Tez okay?"

"Yeah, we're heading to your parent's place, okay"

"No! Then there going to expect me to be there with them!"

"Shut up", Tak rolls her eyes, "Did Jr get there okay?"

"Yeah"

"What about Alexis?"

"She's in San Antonio, she'll be fine, I just got word that their being sent out"

"To where?"

"They didn't say"

"We're being sent to Devastis"

"Get there safe, I love you!", she swerves her way out of the atmosphere.

"I love you to!", the transmisson ends.

Tak thinks for a second, and looks back at the planet behind her, "Oh no..."

"What?", Tez asked.

Tak takes the controls and flies back to Earth, they land next to the no longer standing house. Tak gets out, "Tez stay here!", she closes the hatch and look around desperetly in the rubble.

"GIR!", she calls out.

Searching around, she hears Gir calling for her, "Gir?", she digs

around and find him.

"I'm so sorry, Gir!", she picks him up and runs to the Spittle and flies off.

She inspects him and finds no damage. "Keep holding on, okay?", she sets him down and he falls alseep.


	7. A Hostile Non Takeover

Days later...

Zim's Voot Cruiser lands on Earth. The sky a saphire red, dust and dirt filled the air, quiet and dead. Zim opened the hatch and walked out. He walked to a pile of rubble and debris, searching around and finds a box. He picks it up and opens it. Zim stared at the object inside, he closes the box and takes it to the Voot Runner and places it inside.

Zim hears the sound of footsteps behind him, he quickly turns around and see's a tall shadow, a very familar shape to it. The shadow steps closer.

"Zim...age has done well for you"

The voice heard was haunting, Zim was sure Dib had been killed on Meekrob, Zim's eyes widened.

"What?", Dib stepped out of the fog of dirt and dust. Dib was wearing a trench coat, and a similar blue shirt with that unholy face. Zim was unprepared to fight, but he had to.

"Do you think you could get away with distroying my planet, Zim?", Dib pulled a gun out of his coat. Zim unphysically smiled.

"I didn't distroy your planet, Dib", Zim muttered.

Dib grabs a rock from behind him and quickly throws it in Zim's face, knocking him down and Dib quickly steps on his torso and points the gun to Zim's forehead.

"Lies!", Dib yelled in Zim's face, "If it weren't for you, none of my people had to suffer like they have!", Zim retracts his spider-legs and pushes Dib off, smashing him in the ground. Dib lets his gun go and Zim picks it up and points it at Dib. He pulls the trigger, it clicks.

Confused, Zim pulls the trigger again, nothing. Dib stands up, also confused, he punches Zim away from the gun and looks inside the clip. The clip didn't have any bullets, but it was instead full of dry paint of many colors.

"Who let her play with the gun?", Dib thought outloud.

Zim gets inside the Vootrunner and starts it, Dib turns around and Zim runs over Dib with the Voot Runner. Dib faceplants into rubble. Zim doesn't bother to look back, but instead flies off. Dib gets of and rubs his head and looks at the gun. Dib walks over to an empty refrigerator, it opens and Gaz pops out with a big grin on her face. Dib shows her the gun.

"Gaz, what the hell?"

She shrugs, "I accidently gave you Lili's gun", Dib jumps.

"Lili's 8 years old!", Dib yells, Gaz laughs, "It's not funny!"

"It's a little funny".

Dib sighs harshly, "I had him, he was almost out of our lives!"

"Why do you need to beat him so badly"

Dib looks at her, "This isn't a matter of defeating him anymore Gaz, it's _his_ fault this planet, our home, is gone, it's _his _fault that we have to lives the rest of our lives like this, it's _HIS_ fault we lost our father!". Tears roll down his eyes

Gaz crosses her arms, "Dib, you _know _who's responcible for Dad's death and it wasn't Zim"

Dib glares at her, Gaz continues, "Zim wasn't here when the Earth was taken over and distroyed, you know who eles wasn't? You, and we weren't the only orphans here, Dib"

Dib looks away.

"I was here, I tried as hard as I could, but I'm only one person, if you were here, Dad would still be alive, maybe even Lili's parents. Zim didn't take part in the invasion at all, neither did you"

Gaz turned and left him alone. Dib looks and see's a partially broken mirror. He stared at his reflection, seeing nothing, he gets angry and punches it. He looks at his hand in pain as blood dripped from his knuckles. Peices of mirror fell aimlessly to the ground.

Dib breathes hard, and falls to the ground in sobs.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

On the deserted surface of Irk. Zak stares at the miles of debris and rubble. Irk was only hit on one side of the planet, the rest was uninteruptted.

"Dad..", he heared an all too fimilar voice. He turned and saw an Irken with purple eyes walking toward him.

"Kal?", Zak whisped, his heart thumping, both scared, unsure, and surprised.

"Dad", Kal smiled, Zak began to shake. His son died in his arms, yet he was standing right there. Maybe he was crazy, maybe Kal never died. Zak walked toward him, eyes tearing up.

"Kal? Is that really you?", he was almosted excited.

Kal's smile became uneasy, a cocky grin, Zak's heart sunk. Kal's body was ripped apart into three, transforming into three Meekrob. Zak grabbed his gun and began to shoot. The Meekrobs use their tenticales to sting him. Zak struggles, but then falls to the ground.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Weeks later...

On Devastis Zim is on the communicator with Tak.

"Okay, and the results...?"

"It was a sucess, I told you that, he's fine, the downside is, he's more hyper then he was before"

"Uh oh...", Zim chuckled, "So how's it look?"

"I have to say Zim, it's a real good model, he wants to go to Irk and fight though, is that alright?"

"Has he distroyed anything in my parent's house?"

"Well, he crashed your father's Voot Runner"

Zim smiled, "Nice...", Zim nodded, "He'll be fine, send him off"

Tak turns around off screen, "He said 'yes', hurry up and leave", she told Gir off screen.

Gir suddenly appears on screen with a huge smile on his face. Gir's new body was similar to his old one, complete with a mouth. It was the latest Sir Unit model. In comparison to his old one, he looked more like a regular Sir Unit. Gir's old body was slowly falling apart, any further damage done to it would have shut Gir down perminantly. Zim was please with the results, Gir was fully functional and as Tak said, he was more of everything he once was.

"Bye!", Gir waved to hiss master. Tak pushes him off screen, "Go! They're shipping off now, don't be late".

Gir runs off, leaving Zim's parents house. Zim chuckles.

Tak frowns, "I hate you being away for so long, and me staying here being the 'wife', I hate this stupid life style, I can't just leave though"

"Yes, you can"

"What about Tez, Zim? I can't just leave him here"

"He's 3, Tak, he'll be fine on his own, you don't have to stay there, come to Devastis take the test, become an Elite, do what you've always dreamed of doing", Tak's eyes filled with tears, Zim continued, "Ever since I've known you, since we were smeets, you never let go of a regret, even if it was something small, and it beats you until you snap, this will be one of thoses regrets if you don't take the chance, Tez won't miss you, he can live without his parents as we both did for 10 years in the Smeet Education"

Tak looks back at her now 3 year old son behind her, he was playing with a few mechanical objects.

"Tak", Zim stared from the communicator screen. Tak turned to him.

"I'll leave tommorow"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Zim Jr and Vic stare at something in a window. Wide eyed.

"It's beautiful", Vic sighed.

Zim Jr scans all he can see, "It's big"

Kam walks by them and see's what they're looking at. Inside the window was a 9.0 Plasma Rifle, it was black in color. It spread 5 feet long and looked very heavy. Kam rolls her eyes.

"Please, you ever fire a Vortian Maim Bot's weapon's? Now thoses are explosions".

Vic looks at her, "You're just jelious".

Kam laughs, "Jelous of _what_"

"That I love this thing more then you"

"pifft..what_ever_, you can't live without me, you whorship the ground I walk on", Kam looks at the surrounding city of Devastis. It was large, traffic was hazzardous, city noise filled the air.

Zim Jr pulls out 4 monies and pays it to a chasier and gets a Vortdog.

Vic sits down on a bench near them, Jr sits next to him.

"I do not", Vic rolled his eyes, "I'd rather be with a Slorpskee".

Zim Jr practically chokes on his food from laugher, Vic laughs as well.

"Yes laugh, but one day, I'll leave you and you won't be laughing then", Kam get on her knees, "Please Kammy! Come back to me! I miss you!", Kam mocks Vic with fake sobs.

Vic's arms crossed, he rolls his eyes. Zim jr can't help smiling. These two have done nothign but bicker at eachother since he met them. They both rely on eachother for support, he hadn't seen a couple like this since his own parents. Expect even Zim and Tak were too lovey dovey to eachother and it showed. These two however, showed their love when no one's looking. Other then that, nothing but bickering, they weren't married, but they fought like they were.

"That's an amazing impression of what you'll be like when I leave you", Vic mocked

"I don't call you Kammy"

"Neither do I!"

"You don't call yourself Kammy?", Kam smiled.

"No, I don't call _you_ Kammy"

"So, you _do _call yourself Kammy, how odd is that naming yourself after your girlfriend"

"Enough with the Kammy thing!", Vic yelled.

"I hate you", Kam said

"I hate _you_", Vic replied.


	8. Self Conspiracy

In the Massive, Red is concentrating on something on a screen, two officers walk in, "My Tallest, we have one of the Resisty, we caught her trying to break inside the Massive", Purple enters eating a bag of chips, the officers drop an adult Human female to his feet.

"Eres un puñado de nazis, escoria Irken...", she starts to sob, Red stares in confusion.

"What did it say?", he asks the officers.

"Planet Earth had many languages spoken, I don't understand most of them", The officer said,

"What language is it speaking?" Purples asks

"I don't know, Sir, by the sound of it's tone, she isn't happy"

Red stares at her, "That's okay, she doesn't need to be", Red pulls out a plasma gun and aims at her head, the Human looks up and starts crying.

"Si este es mi sacrificio, que así sea, larga vida a la Resistencia-", Red shoots her,

"Dispose of it", Red told the officers,

"Yes, Sir", one of them speaks, "My Tallest, I was able to get the coordinates to thier next attack", the officer hands Red a slip.

Red reads it.

"Thank you officer, you are excuse, computer, do a full scan of the perimeter of the massive, any unidenified life forms that are found are to be killed at the spot"

Purple crumbles his empty bag, "So where're we going now?", Purple asked Red.

"Home"

...

...

...

...

...

...

A Few Days Earlier...

Pitch black. It was all he saw when he first woke up. He could only tell he was sitting, he was restainded and that he couldn't move. He spoke.

"What? Where am I?", he breathed heavily.

"You're safe", said a voice.

A light beemed over him, almost blinding Zak.

"We just need to ask you some questions". Dib came into the light.

Zak stared at him, "You're-You're dead!", Zak studdered.

"I am, to a lot of people, but that's not the point", Dib uttered.

Zak watched as Dib walked around the room.

"To this day, I am dead to the Irken Empire, I am not the threat", Dib looks at Zak's scarred anntennea.

"What's this from?".

Zak looked confused, "I-it was years ago, a smeethood accident"

"An accident, indeed", Dib went to Zak's level. "Because of that, you've known something for years, about the Irken Empire, you're the only one who knows something we all don't"

Zak thought back on the memory.

He was working in the technoloical field on the lower levels of Irk. The Control Brains.

Zak was ten years old. At age ten, Irken smeets are registered into a computer. When an Irken's life ends the Control Brains take the Pak and downloads the data into the computer. Almost as a memorial and anyone can access it.

This particular day, the control brains weren't functioning right. Something has tempered with the wiring and it was unnoticed until after Zak was registered.

Cords flew from the Control Brains and into young Zak's Pak. It was a quick proccess. But the malfunction gave Zak electric shocks. Giving him information from the Control Brain. He twitched, sparks flew, the shock made the other ID cords in the room wave around. One smashing Zak to the floor and electricuting his anntennea.

"What was the information that was given to you", Dib stared hard.

Zak looked up at him, "The Control Brains had somehow found a way to plot on their own, making Irkens only have certain information", Zak went on, "They had plotted against us, basically, as smeets we're told to beleive that only the Irken Race was superior to otheres"

Dib nodded, "Go on"

"They knew that we would want to spred that superiority, and show the universe that we were the only ones worth living", Zak told him, "And that's when Vencer O Morir and Operation Impending Doom took it's toll"

"Why did they do that?", Dib asked.

Zak swallowed, "Once the Irkens wipe out the rest of the Universe, the Control Brains plan to distroy us as well", he said, "They want nothing but more power over us as long as we're here, and until the Irken Race can get that power back, we are constantly under the slavery of the Control Brains"

Dib stared at him, "Why did you give this information to the Resisty so easily"

"I've been secretly against this for years, I never told anyone this because I can be killed", Zak said, "I want to do something about this, I don't want you to distroy the Irken Empire". Zak remembered that Dib was once into the paranormal and Zak had done research.

"You don't kill the individual vampires, it won't do any good", Zak said, Dib listened, "You kill the head vampire".

Dib smiled. "You distroy the Control Brains, Operation Impending Doom will stop", Zak said, "It won't be easy, it will take years, generation to fade away competely, and that's all I wanted. If this conspiracy continues, there won't be anyone to stop the Control Brains from the ulimate distruction of the universe, life will ceise to exist in the universe"

Dib nodded, and held his hand out, "Welcome to the Resistance", Zak shook his hand.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Zim stood and watched as a Viral Tank landed in port on Devastis. Zim smiled. Alexis and Zim jr were next to him in full uniform.

"Training starts today, Dad, we have to go soon", Alexis warned. Zim rolled his eyes.

"Shut it and wait for your mother", Zim demanded.

"Is she hear yet?", Zim Jr complained. They actually had been standing there waiting for Tak for 2 hours.

"I said shut up", Zim sighed turned to them, "You know you have to actually test a crash landing in the Irken Air Force".

Alexis's eyes widened, "If you can wait for that, you can wait for your mother to-GAK!", He's choked by Tak's hug from behind.

Zim Jr smiled, "Hi Mom". Tak looked at her son and smiled. Letting go of the sufficating Zim. Who gaspes for breath, coughing.

She gives Jr and Alexis a big hug, "I missed you both", She let go of them and flicked their heads

"Ow!", they both rubbed their heads. "You two are idiots for running away, what were you thinking?"

Zim patted Tak's shoulder, "I already took care of it", Zim said. She turns and kisses him. Zim smiled.

"I missed you, so much", Tak rubbed his anntennea, Zim kissed her again, "I missed you to".

Zim Jr and Alexis looked bored, "We'll see you guys later, we've got training". They left the scene.

Zim had taken Tak to the apartment they were currently staying at. He carried her to the bed, both not letting go of each other's lips. This time, they would go on uninterupted. Zim was taking her clothing off and Tak was letting down Zim's pants. He lays her on the bed. He seemed so tall hovering over her. Zim gentally laid on top of her. Almost in an instant, the world around them both dissapeared. "I love you", Tak caressed Zim's anntennea. Zim kissed her neck, "I love you so much", he replied. The room filled with nothing but pure bliss in one movement. Both feeling as one, the pleasure of one another after so long was strong.

Minutes later, they laid next to eachother. Tak held Zim close to her. Zim sighed, exhausted, he was slowing falling asleep. Tak kissed his cheek. "I couldn't take it anymore, Zim". Tak closed her eyes.

"It had been too long, I don't like staying away from you for so long", Tak leaned against him. Zim smiled and they gave eachother one final, long, kiss before falling asleep in eachother's arms.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Dib was looking out the main window of the Resisty's Ship, smiling as he watched a blue-ringed planet creep slowly closer.

"Prepare for the Attack of the Irken Planet", he demanded.


	9. The Traitor

Sirens rang throughout the Devastis Training campuses. The Resisty was planning to attack Irk and soldiers were needed for defense. The Airline Forces were the first to ship off.

Alexis all in uniform started her Fighter Ship. It abruptly started, and so did the other ships around her.

'_Fighter Ships, hold for instructions, First Class Lone Ring Cutter, prepared for takeoff.' _, was what was being said over the radios inside the ships.

'_Ring Cutters, you may precede take off'_, Alexis looked out and saw the 700 Ring Cutter Battle Ships fly into the atmosphere, then disappearing.

_'Fighter Ship and Shuvver Ships prepare for takeoff'. _

Alexis straps in and grabs the controls.

_'Shuvver Ships, proceed take off', _Alexis sighed and continued to listen for her flight of ships to leave. She watched the Shuvvers burst off into the sky, while letting out a ground shaking burst of thunder that travel miles away.

_'Fighter Ships, proceed take off', _Alexis grabs her controls and shifts them quickly forward, causing the ship to jerk her back and quickly send the ship forward.

Zim stares at the sky and watches the battle ships depart from the window of his and Tak's apartment. Tak walks up behind him.

"When are you and Jr going to be sent?", she asked.

Zim sighed, "Tomorrow"

"I wish this was over, I hate that this war is tearing our family apart", Tak crossed her arms and leaned on his shoulder. Zim looked at her and wrapped his arm around her.

Gir watched as the many Resisty Ships land on Irk's surface. Gir reaches his gun and marches with the Irken Army.

The commanding officers yell out, giving position orders. The Resisty opens their hatches and thousands of Resisty soldiers spread throughout the land. Gir watches as each Resistance member fights the on-coming battle.

The battle spread and it filled a quarter of the entire planet. Gir and the Irkens fought with great force and firearm became severe, gun fire became explosions, injurys became deaths. Thousand of Irkens and Resisty Soldiers fighting and losing their lives.

Gir hid behind pieces of rubble from previous buildings to reload and find shelter. He stayed and just listened, he was scared. The explosions were loud, with a bass so large it was heart retching. Gir sighed and stood to continue his fight. He then saw a familiar face with a different uniform.

Zak turned and was horrified by the small witness. He didn't want to, but he felt he had to. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at Gir.

Gir looked back at him, confused, terrified and bemused. He was almost frozen.

With a tear in his eye, he quietly apologized to Zim and pulled the trigger.

The gun fire was loud, overwhelming, and quiet. The sounds around Zak dimmed down to a mute. Then he felt a sudden pain hit him and knocked him to the ground. Zak was pushed against metal debris getting a large gash on his leg. He looked up.

There stood Gir, plasma ball in his hand. Gir stood over Zak, with the ball in position to hit him. Zak stared at him. Gir stared into the eyes of his old friend and dropped the ball away from him. Zak sighed, looking at Gir. Obviously the plasma shot didn't hit him, the new body shell was stronger and newer. It was impenetrable. He had the reflex to catch the plasma ball (like a ninja) and throw it back at Zak.

Gir sighed and started his jets and flew off.

Zak watched, now realizing the future events. He was now in danger of being discovered and labeled traitor and maybe even killed. Gir was one of Zim's dearest friends and he was sure to report it immediately. But a thought came to mind. "Who cares?"

As predicted, Gir did indeed call when he could the next day. Zim pondered the new information, now not wanting to fight. Tak sat on the bed and watched as her husband paced back and forth.

"What could posses him to do this?", Zim stopped and asked Tak. Tak sighed.

"Zim, I can't exactly say, I don't know if he's thinking right, he's acting defect-"

Zim interrupted her, "No! Don't say it! Because I was deemed Defective to and you don't see me betraying you and the entire race!", Zim yelled, now angered and confused. Tak stood up and hugged him, holding him close.

"Calm down", She whispered, Zim began to breath faster and harder.

"Kal was killed because of _THEM_", Zim stated bluntly, "How can he fight on the same side that took away his wife and son?"

"That was actually the Meekrob", Tak muttered, trying not to anger him further.

"It doesn't matter Tak", Zim separated from her, "Everyone is on opposite side of us, we no longer have allies, and no one is helping us"

"We're losing this war", Tak looked her husband in the eyes.

"It's not the war anymore Tak", Zim crossed his arms.

"What does this have to do with Zak?"

"They're going to kill him Tak, they're going to destroy our entire race and leave no small evidence that we ever existed", Zim told her.

"Well what are _WE_ going to do if we win this war, huh?", Tak asked.

"Let's focus on what's going on now, the Meekrob may have been the ones who killed his family, but right now, everyone is on the opposite team of us and therefore, everyone is Meekrob, everyone is resisting", Zim sighed and stared at Tak.

There was a long silence, it was eerie, no sound was made until Tak's words were uttered again.

"We're lost"

* * *

**Hey, sorry this chapter took so long. I know, it's short. Very. No, the fic isn't over yet, there's lots more and lots more is coming. **

**As for the time it's taking, thank school for stalling my writing time. I'm trying my hardest to get chapters in and written, when your failing 2 classes and are l-l this close to being grounded all together and not working on it till New Years, you tend to not work on personal projects. I haven't given up the continuation of this fic, I FULLY intend on finishing it. It WILL be finished. But the time it's taking is a minor set back. **

**So, please review, I very much enjoy reading the reviews given to me. I love to know the opinion of others.**


	10. Missing

Tak was distraught having to watch Zim and her son leave, but she still had another month or so to complete her training after her final test and then be sent to Irk to serve as an Irken Elite.

Zim was sent to Northern Irk for at the Irken Defense Military Base. Jr was sent to Western Irk, he was assigned a base and a small team of other Privates and a Sergeant, who would be commanding multiple teams.

"Video Journal 13: Private Zim Jr, Irken Military Base 143", Zim Jr sighed and rubbed his head and turned a light on to reveal to the camera a small, dark, cement-walled room. In another room Vic and Kam were speaking to each other in another room.

"Trying to stay sane, my father has stopped messaging me, Alexis is still trying to keep in touch", Kam and Vic started talking louder. Zim Jr turns around and throws something in the other, "Shut up, you guys, I'm doing a journal and I can't hear the radio!"

The radio was how the Sergeant communicated to his teams; it goes off every so often and gives orders to the team. The radio was demanded to remain on as long as the team was off duty.

Zim shook his head as the couple quieted down, "18 Earth-Months on Irk, I'm not exactly sure if that's the actual estimate"

"_Teams 143, 145, 371, 482 and 292, remain off duty, orders will be given shortly", _the radio buzzed.

Zim's eyes slowly churned toward the radio's direction and sighed. "Somebody respond to that"

Kam volunteered and picked up the radio.

Zim sighed and looked into the camera, "They say I have another 12 Earth-Months here, and then I'm transferred to Northern Irk, where I can hopefully see my father, if I survive the next 12 months", he said scratching the back of his head.

Turning the cam off Zim Jr stand up and goes into the other room, "Can I ever have a few minutes without some sort of noise, please?" Zim asked out loud, Kam puts the radio down and Vic coughs. All of them were exhausted, over the past 18 months they've experienced the cruel hand of war. Their initial army forces started with the small number of 393, 000 Irken privates, they are now down to 99,121 and every single one of them were killed without pity. All three of them have lost friends out there, saw their own soldiers be torn to pieces, Zim Jr was sure he would lose his sanity quickly.

In the background, shots could be heard from the skirmish miles away, Zim Jr looks out the shatterproof glass and can only see smoke coming from that general direction, he flinched as gunshots sprung closer.

"Are we being called on duty?" Zim Jr asked Kam, turning away from the dreaded scene.

Kam nodded, "They'll let us know in a minute".

"Location?" he asked, Kam pointed to where Jr was previously looking. He shifts his eyes and quietly shuttered.

"_Team 291 return to base, Team 293 return to base, Team 158 return to base", _the radio sent repeated different teams to retreat and sending out new ones.

"_Proceed your orders Teams 143, 145, 371, 482 and 292"_, the radio commanded as the trio stared at it.

They grabbed their firepower and helmets and headed for the doorway. It was sealed shut, practically impenetrable to the Resisty and the Base was moderately underground and hidden, something to keep it camouflaged. Jr scanned his hand on the door and it unlocked quickly, the second the door opened, the shooting seemed closer and much more strident. He rapidly looked around and then they ducked underneath debris to protect themselves from exposure to the Resisty. If not hidden well enough the soldiers would be killed at the spot, the Resisty could see everything from above with the exception of the bases locations. But it's becoming harder with their new help.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Zak stares into the mirror placed in his quarters, he looked at the dented picture placed on the wall, a few rips and the picture was fading. All that was shown was the ghostly figures of him and his family. His wife Karla and his son Kal, smiling in their apartment complex on Planet Irk, happier times. Kal looked back to his father, the very small adolescent smeet he used to be, was now distorted into nothing but a secluded, warmhearted memory, with only the wish of his return.

Zak sighed and looks over to his wife, eyes green, they glowed in the light shown in the picture, clutching her family to her, never wanting to let go.

"I know what I'm doing looks wrong, it's looks as if I've betrayed you both, but you never once doubted my actions and all I ask of you is to do this one last time", Zak prayed to Karla.

He walks across the room over to the closet and pulls out his Resisty uniform.

After he puts it on he looks into the mirror from the other side of the room and pulls out a revolver, it was diminutive, black in color, weapon. It was similar to the guns seen on Earth. Zak places it on his belt buckle and covers his head with his hood.

…

…

…

…

…

In Northern Irk, Zim laid lazily over his computer, typing up a report. Sergeants are ordered to write one out after every significant action taken place throughout his teams of Privates. He props his head to a knock at his door.

"Come in", he said nonchalantly

Gir opens the door and stands on the desk; and presses the hologram on the walls that slide a flat bed out from the wall. Gir hopes up and lays down.

"What are you doing?", Zim asked him.

Gir smiles, sticking his tongue out, wittingly. Gir was originally assigned to an Elite Team in the South, he stayed there for 4 weeks. Then was transferred to Oktenham on Planet Plookesia, where he worked in the Irken Defense where the Tallests protested a Smirkin's Snack Bar in the middle of the planet. Gir requested transferring back to Irk to work alongside with Zim a week ago.

"I told you to stay off my bed", Zim grabbed Gir's leg and pulled him down to the bed only 4 feet away: across the room. Zim then jumped into the bed.

Skoodge walks in with a few holographic messages coming from his Pak, while recording a message.

"Bases 492 109 299 and 492 lost, a little over 400 active bases left in Southern Irk, 291 active bases left in Eastern Irk and Western Irk is down to 94 active bases", he spoke into the microphone, "Reminder to sent request for backup to Western Irk from the South", he puts away the mic and closes the holographic notes, shaking his head.

"Any word from Tak?", Zim asked him

"She's on a transfer Viral Tank Ship as we speak", Skoodge looked around Zim's office, "it's cozy", he pointed out. It was a small room; it looked more like a janitor's closet, barely able to leave room for a desk and two slide-out beds

"Is yours any bigger?", Zim asked

"I have a window", Skoodge said.

Zim's eyes widened, "No fair". Skoodge shook his head

"Are you kidding? My claustrophobia couldn't _be_ any worse!"

"Do you or do you not have a window?"

"No", Skoodge answered, "I was kidding, mine's a bit smaller and I'm sharing it with Skutch"

Zim chuckled, "aahhh Skutch and his famous collection of sponges"

"Not anymore"

"No Skutch sponges?"

"Nope"

"That's like taking a rubber pig from Gir, it's just not right"

Skoodge sadly nodded his head, "They had them incinerated"

Zim flinched, "Ouch, is he okay?"

"120 years of sponge collecting and he couldn't have _one_; the poor thing forgot his colors"

Zim shook his head.

"So what'd you want to meet me for?"

Zim gets down from his bed and they both leave, "Gir, I'll be right back", Zim and Skoodge leave, closing the door.

Zim leads Skoodge over to the railing of the hallway looking over a few workers at computers.

"Ted", Zim called out to one of the workers, "What have you found on Vort Prisoner 777?"

"You asked me to walk all the way down here just to show me that you found your old Vortian science buddy?", Skoodge asked.

"The man's a genius, Skoodge, he single handedly designed that ship, many Vortian claim its creation especially Resisty Vortains"

"He's still incarcerated on Planet Vort, it says you've requested his release?", Ted asked. Zim smiled.

"Yes, I also requested personal transfer"

"Who's transferring him?"

Zim pats his back with a huge smile, "You", Skoodge 's eyes twitches.

"Why?", Skoodge asked painfully, "I don't like him! He creeps me out!'

"He's my trusted friend, one of the only Vortains to refuse an invitation to join the Resisty"

"But he stares at me", Skoodge wined. Zim looks around with his eyes and shrugs.

Skoodge scoffs.

Zim pak then beeps, "That's not fair", Skoodge crosses his arms. Zim looks at a communicator, "It's my Dad", he puts the communicator to his ear.

"Dad, this is an Irken Military Base you can't just c-", he pauses and listens to his father on the other line with a concerned face, that turn to worried, then scared, to horrified.

"Are you okay?" Zim asked, "What about Tez?"

"What are you talking about?"

"No, Tak went to Devastis to train, she's coming here, Tez can't be with Tak"

"Oh no", Zim puts a hand on his head.

"Find him", Zim cut the line and paces with his hands clutching his head.

Skoodge looks at him, worried.

"What happened?"

"Foodcourtia was invaded by the Resisty and they blew it up", Zim's eyes start to tear up, "Tak left my youngest son with my parents so she could go to Devastis"

"Are they okay?"

"My parents left before the Resisty came, but Tez told them he was leaving with Tak, they haven't seen him since then"

Skoodge looks horrified, mouth open, not knowing what to say.

"No one's seen him", Zim pulls his antennas, pacing.

"What are you going to do?"

Zim pulls harder, "I don't know! My 3 year old son is missing and there's no planet to look for him on anymore and my parents haven't seen him in over a year!" he cried.

"Okay, just calm down!"

Zim covers his eyes with his hands, sobbing softly, "I don't know what to do…I've never felt more scared"

"Are they sure no one's seen him? What about Jim?...or Sam?"

"My brother is on Planet Glod working on Military Technology and my sister's in prison, they're both off limits to the outside"

"Didn't you say Zak was on the Resisty?", Skoodge asked after a brief silence. Zim looked at him, even more scared.

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Hey guys, sorry about that really long wait for this chapter. I want to try get this story finished before the end of the year and get started on the third one. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **** and tell me what'cha think!**


	11. When the Man Comes Around

Not many Humans were killed in the Invasion of Planet Earth. Many people could hide and find ways out of the Irken Armada's way, although many people disliked the Irkens, others had a distain for the Universal War.

"World War III!", people claimed.

Bon fires were held universal by another form of resistance and rebellion. America was no longer a nation by itself after the invasion, soon all of Earth had to join as one. Which was the cause of many battles between man on Earth for the sake of living. Millions were sacrificed and soon thousands of humans left Earth to join the Resisty.

Ever since Zak, many Irkens switched sides as well and others were considering it.

The growing Resistance became large, 70% of the known universe was against the Irken Empire's invasions. Dib promised the Irken Resisty Recruits a great fortune and life of prosperity and rewards for realizing the flaws of the Irken Race.

Zim still pondered the whereabouts of his youngest son, Tez. It wasn't long afterwards that Tak arrived on Planet Conventia. Zim, Skoodge and Gir all stood and watch painfully as the transportation Viral Tank ship flew over and landed on the surface.

Zim half smiled as Tak galloped happily to her husband, giving him a hug and kiss. She looked at his face, which read "bad news". Tak's smile faded.

"Zim, what's wrong?"

Skoodge coughed and waved to Gir to leave them alone.

Zim sputtered with um's and ugh's. Tak couldn't catch her breath as the words slowly dripped out of Zim's mouth. He told her about Foodcourtia's destruction and Tez's disappearance.

Tak covered her eyes and rested on Zim's shoulder. Zim only held her.

"Gir and I are going to find him, I promise", Zim told her

"I should've never left him there"

"It's not your fault, I blame myself, I convinced you to leave", Zim stared out in front of him, "Both of you would've been completely safe"

Tak looked at him and kissed him, "You were only trying to make me happy, and it did", she told him teary-eyed, "Up until now I was glad I left"

"And now?"

"I still am, but we just need to find him, what's the plan?"

Zim looked at her, "Skoodge and I have reason to believe he's with Zak"

Tak jumped up and looked at him, "Did you try contacting him?"

"I tried both of them and neither of their communicators worked", Zim said

"How do you know for sure?"

"The Resisty is divided into three parts, Alpha, Beta and Gamma, Alpha is on Irk and Gamma was the one that blew up Foodcourtia, that could be our guide"

Tak sighed, "But how do you know for sure?…"

Zim hesitated, "We don't…But it's worth a try"

…

…

…

…

…

_There's a man going around taking names_

Zim Jr, Vic and Kam galloped, dripping with sweat. The suits were heavy, the helmets and masks covering their faces made it hard to breathe and the amount of equipment didn't help much. The air was thick and moist; their surroundings were constantly active with shooting, bombs and yelling. Jr separates from his team and seeks refuge underneath ship debris. He takes his helmet off and pants, gasping for air. Another Irken sits next to him, Lix. He had purple eyes and was tall in length.

"I can't stand this heat", he complained as he undid his goggles, which were fogged up and opaque. Jr reloaded his plasma rifle as Lix cleaned his goggles.

"You ready?", Jr stood on his knees and prepared to go out in the open once again, he puts his helmet back on.

"Let's go!",

_And he decides who to free and who to blame  
Everybody won't be treated all the same_

Lix sprints out in front of Jr shooting in every direction. Jr looked over to Vic and Kam defending each other, back to back. The picture of the 500 Irkens and 500 Resisty members fought was to also view a slaughter house. Dying left and right, many were surprised to see survivors from the Battle at Fort Kelm, Irk. It was short, diminutive but a massacre. Zim Jr eyed the Irkens he saw not hours ago walking around in perfect health, that were now reduced to another body in the Irk dust, solid, pale and plain eyed.

_There'll be a golden ladder reaching down  
When the Man Comes Around_

The sight was menacing to see another die. But these were different then the few funerals Jr had to go to as a smeet, the bodies there were fresh looking, colored and peaceful. These were freshly dead Irkens, their eyes were dull, their pupils had disappeared into the dried eyes of these Irkens. Their skin was a light grey with just a small hint of the green it once was. 

The hairs on your arm will stand up  
At the terror in each sip and in each sup

Jr knew he wouldn't get used to it. The soulless, shadows of the deceased haunted him since he first arrived. Only being glad that the people he met and became fond of haven't been reached.

_Will you partake of that last offered cup?  
Or disappear into the potter's ground  
_

Until he read a message from his mother and father. He was devastated, not knowing whether to keep fighting on Irk or to help with the search. Zim's message read that they would be infiltrating the Resisty's Ship, hoping to find his baby brother, Tez, alive.

_When the Man Comes Around  
_

The plan was risky. The thought of breaking into the Resisty's Ship was the same as holding an active bomb. What if Tez wasn't there? But what if Tez _was_ there? It was a real long shot, a miss waiting to happen. Zim wasn't sure nor did he have proof that Tez was on the Ship nor even alive. But the thought was far from their minds.

Zim assured both Jr and Alexis that they'd have to stay and fight. It was just going to be him, Gir, Skoodge and Tak.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The next day Zim and Tak readied themselves, arming themselves in Irken Elite uniforms, Gir only held an Irken 23-model rifle for defense. Zim and Tak practiced hand to hand combat with each other.

"What's _my_ job?", Skoodge asked.

"What?", Zim turned his head in confusion as he and Tak packed up the Voot Cruiser

"Gir's on defense, you and Tak are ready to fight, why am _I _going?"

"Designated driver", was all Tak answered as she closed the back of the Voot Cruiser. Zim nodded. "Who's going to take us home if we get shot?"

Skoodge rolled his eyes, "Say you don't get shot"

"I'll shoot myself in the foot, just to make you feel useful", Zim said as he slid his Arm Plates on.

"You're a good friend", Skoodge nodded sarcastically

"Skoodge, you're here to drive Tez back when we find him, we get there, we get him, you leave go get Zim's old friend Denk Durner", she said referring to Prisoner 777, "Drop off Denk on Irk and take Tez far away from there until we come in contact with you again"

"Babysitter…", Skoodge muttered bluntly

"Basically", Tak smiled as Zim started the engine.

"Come on, baby! Fly-fly! Don't die out on me!", Zim shouted to his Voot Runner.

"Honey, are you sure we can't just take _my_ ship?", Tak shouted over the loud, sputtering engine in the Voot Runner, "Or the Spittle Runner? Your Voot Cruiser is too old for this mission!"

"I built this myself!", Zim shouted from the cockpit

Tak put her hands on her hips and waited patiently for Zim to give up. She steps back as Zim lifted in the air to do a test run.

"Skoodge go get your Spittle Runner, Gir's riding with you", Tak said without turning around, looking in the night Irken sky

Skoodge eyes Gir who just gives his famous stupid smile, with his tongue sticking out. Skoodge points at him and does the "I'm watching you" motion. Gir points his gun at Skoodge and shoots by his feet. Tak jumps and looks at them, giving them a glare.

"Play nice!", she growled, flashing her hypnotism eyes.

Skoodge crosses his arms and Gir sticks his tongue out at him.

With a thundering roar overhead, the Voot Cruiser clumsily landed with a clunk. Tak paced over to the cockpit. "We're taking the Spittle Runner, I'm not risking your Voot Runner breaking down"

Zim gets out "Its fine, Tak!"

Tak throws her hand up in the air and gives up. "Fine! Skoodge, Gir", she called. Behind her, Skoodge and Gir fought each other. "Come on, you two, get going!"

Tak jumps into the Voot Cruiser, "If this thing breaks down once, I'm sending it to Planet Dirt"

"It won't break down, it just needs a few adjustments in the tinkering as all", Zim assured her.

After a long silence in the Voot Cruiser. Tak looks off in the distance looking at the wide hues of the universe.

"What makes you think the Resisty took him?"

"I said before that I can't talk to Zak through his Pak's communicator because it was disabled manually, I tried getting through to Tez and the exact same message came up"'

Tak looked at him, "The only way for the communicator to be disabled is if he does it himself or he's…you know"

"Right, but don't worry, I know for sure Tez is alive because if he wasn't the Pak would sent me a message saying 'this Irken is no longer living"'

Tak thought for a second and smiled with a small intake of breath, "He's okay", she said with a realization.

"Well I don't know that for sure, he's with the Resisty and I know Dib will take extreme measures if he find out who's smeet it is"

Tak sighed and looked forward.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"And you're sure?", Dib was asked, while following his sister. Gaz was leading him down a corridor.

"Positive, the Irken smeet is Zim's"

"How do you know? Biological tests on a smeet that young would kill him"

"No tests, he started rambling about how he'll be saved, how his Dad, Zim was going to save him"

"So it _is _Zim's", at this point Gaz reached her hand over to a scanner and the doors whooshed open, leading to a large room of prison chambers. The room was poorly lit and damp. The room had very few prisoners, one of which was at the end in the very corner.

"You'll all be sorry when my Dad gets here!", was all you heard the second the doors opened.

"Let me out!"

Dib and Gaz walked over to Tez's prison chamber. Tez was clinging to the prison bars and pulling on them, when they approached his chamber, Tez looked at Dib and let go.

"Why exactly did Zak say for us not to hurt him?"

"I wasn't sure at first, but now I think I do"

Tez stayed quiet and listened.

"Do you recall my 'special mission' for you?"

Gaz smiled and nodded, "When should I start?"

"Actually, we'll let _him_ come to us, you just do the rest"

"Yes, sir", Dib started to leave and walked past Gaz who stood and looked at the young smeet in the cell. After the doors shut behind Dib there was a long silence, Tez stared unsettlingly at her as she walked away, following her brother.

_And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts  
And I looked and behold, a pale horse  
And his name that sat on him was Death  
And Hell followed with him…_

_

* * *

_

**PLEASE REVIEW! : ) **

**This is chapter 11! Again, this is a very long story, Zim Jr and Alexis are currently 8 years old, it ends when they're 12….sooo…yeah…lots more to go**

**I hope you're enjoying this story.**


	12. Break In

The Resisty divided into three parts, Alpha, Omega, and Delta teams, all are specific to a certain job. Alpha, the group designated to combat and weapons. Omega was the ship holding prisoners and it was where Dib and the councilors lived. And Delta held the soldiers and Resisty Members.

Dib presented plans in front of the Resistance. Demands and request spread through the three divisions. Dib ordered that they were to build the miniature versions of the drill currently being built. The digging starts soon with the smaller drills and soon the larger ones will fill in for them. He sent out blue prints and semantics for the builders and mechanics to begin.

A few days had gone by and Zim, Tak, Skoodge and Gir were getting closer to the Resisty Ship. Zim was partially awake and steering his Voot Runner, Tak was sound asleep next to him.

"Why do I always end up the designated driver?", Zim asked himself. He glances to his sleepy wife and puts his arm around her, with this small motion, he accidentally wakes her up. Rubbing her eyes she asks, "Are we there yet?"

"Oh, sorry", Zim said, "I didn't mean to wake you"

Tak smiled and looked out the windshield, "I hope we get there soon, where exactly are they?", she asked

"Well, the last I heard, team Omega was at Callnowia"

Tak sighs and holds Zim's arm, worried and scared for her very young son. "Tez will be fine", Zim assured her, "He's _our _son isn't he?"

"Headstrong", Tak listed

"Stubborn", Zim continued

Tak smiled, "Over-zealous"

"Doesn't listen", Zim softly shoved her.

"Full of himself", Tak shoved him back.

"I'm not full of myself am I?", Zim asked.

"I am Zim?", Tak pointed out, "I am amazing"

"How else is everyone suppose to know?", Zim asked, giving a cheesy smile.

"I'm a genius?", Skoodge added over the radio, Zim looks confused for a second, "You guys left your radio on again, I keep telling you not to do that"

"Skoodge stay out of this!", Zim yelled

"We should _be _there", Skoodge said. Skoodge from his ship looks around and could see Planet Callnowia not too far away, but no sign of team Omega.

"He's right, there on the radar", Zim said tracing his finger around the screens, "They must have a cloaking shield".

Zim grabs his armor and activates his airway helmet. It creates a bubble around his head and disappears. Tak does the same and grabs a gun and hand it to Zim and herself. Inside Skoodge's ship, he activates his helmet and grabs a gun. Gir pushes a button and opens the cockpit. The ships lay in the middle of space, Skoodge floats out and holds on to his ship, keeping him from floating off. Zim and Tak flies out of their ship and turn on their jets, Skoodge does the same and they meet up following a path leading to the invisible ship.

"Gir, I need you to go inside and deactivate the cloak", Zim told him. Gir was built with regulation eyes to be able to see objects beyond the Irken eye. In comparison to the Human eye, he could spot dust flying through the air just as Humans could spot mosquitoes. The Ship's cloaking device was visible enough for Gir to find a way inside the ship.

"When the device goes off, the security will be a lot tighter, so stay close", Zim whispered to the trio. "Go", Zim told him. He saluted and flew off and disappeared into the ship.

"You sure Gir will be okay?", Skoodge asked

"He'll be fine, the Resisty won't even know he's there until _we_ get in"..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Inside the Omega Resisty Ship was rooms full of residential dorms where the councilors stayed, slept, ate and lived. Most of the people there were Head Councils, soldiers ready to dock, refugees or prisoners. Lili was the only child there, Dib wanted her close so she would be safe. But nothing worse than being a kid surrounded by soldiers who you would befriend and news would come the next day that they were killed. The refugees brought in were mostly adults and any kids brought in were babies. Unfortunately she was one of the few children saved from the Invasion of Planet Earth, only 10 other cases were reported. Other kids were at least 15 or 16, or newborns and toddlers. She was overwhelmed and couldn't bare the loss of her family and friends, but was _very _grateful for Dib's adoption. Even though he was only 13 years older, he made a great dad.

He always spends time with her, he played games with her and not too long ago took the time to teach her how to drive the Dibship. He even said he'd teach her self-defense.

But out of all the love he shows her, she was still lonely, no one to talk to when he had to leave. And Gaz was constantly busy, she barely saw Gaz and if she did, it was to talk to Dib about something, work, mostly.

Lili decided to take a walk around the ship. She walked into the refugee's quarters, filled with at least 20 or 30 people. She was relieved to at least find a few people she knew: her mother's friend, Darlene and her 2 year old daughter, Kayla.

Lili goes over to greet them.

"Hi", she waved friendlily.

Darlene looked up from feeding Kayla some cereal, "Lili?", she asked.

"Yeah", Lili smiled.

"You're okay!", Darlene gives her a quick hug, "Where are your parents?", she asked looking around.

"They didn't make it", Lili told her.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I'm glad _you_ guys still made it", Lili said with a smile, "If you guys need anything just let me know and I'll tell my Da-", she corrected herself, "I mean, Captain Dib"

"Okay, thank you", Darlene said, as she gave off a smile.

Lili walked out and looked at the rest of the room: people in worse conditions, some injured, others dying and most of them lucky to be alive. Humans scattered around the universe trying to survive and the ones who stayed on Earth were captured by the Irkens. When the Resisty took Earth back, they were saved. She was surprised not everyone was recovered by now.

Lili walked out and continued her exploration. It was all she could do; it made her think a lot about things. How not too long ago Humans laughed at the thought of life outside of Earth. But, now, just talking about it can create panic and mass hysteria. Lili continued thoughts and ideas around and didn't notice an unfamiliar hallway leading below. She looked around and _totally _forgot where she was, she shrugged it off and went down the hall, anyway. She knew she was forbidden certain places and for good reasons. Right now she had no idea she was stumbling into one.

There, at the end of the hall was a large door. Lili opens it and walks in. She looks around and see's wall to wall, floor to ceiling prison chambers. The creatures inside gave her looks of disgust and hatred. Not saying anything. She began to feel uncomfortable, and was about to leave until she heard the faint sound of crying. She stops and turns around.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

On Irk, Zim Jr and Alexis gave their own Birthday celebration with a small message, still waiting for news about Tez. They didn't feel at all like there was anything to celebrate about. Jr wrote:

"Happy Birthday sis, having you around for 9 years and I still miss you, Love, Zim"

With a reply from Alexis: "Happy Birthday, Zim! I miss you to, it's so weird how we couldn't stand the sight of each other a few years ago and I can't wait to be transported to Irk just to see you guys, I hate being away. Can't wait to see you. Love, Lexi"

Jr smiled at the message. Alexis was being sent to work in Military Science in Northern Irk, because the Irken Air Force was transferred stations and Alexis was chosen to continue her service on Irk in Military Science underground.

The radio called their base to the field and Jr quickly grabbed his weapons and left the base with Vic and Kam

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

...

Lili followed the small cries down to the last chamber and saw a small Irken, obviously he was very young. Lili stared at him, confused, "Why would Dib capture a baby?", she thought to herself.

She cautiously approached the chamber and sat down, "Hi", she said. Accidentally startling him, he quickly turns around and wipes his tears.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you". Lili looked at him, ever since the Invasion, she was told of how evil Irkens were. How unfeeling, cold and disgusting the Irken race was. This one was scared, small, and helpless, he didn't look like he would hurt _any_one. Lili was somewhat mad at Dib for imprisoning a kid like her.

"What's your name", she asked him

"Tez", he said. He was confused as well, Zim always told him that Humans were stupid, hateful, and vengeful. Lili looked around his age and she was reaching out to him. He ignored her for a while. But after some small talk and conversation, he got closer to her. They exchanged interests and laughed at each other's memories and Irkens.

"How old are you?", Lili asked him.

"I'm 5 years old", he told her.

"Wow, what are you doing here?", she asked him.

"I don't know", he started, "My mom left a few days before and I left my grandparents house to go see her. She left to go train in the army, I decided to go see her and I left to find her, one day I was with a few friends and then the sky went black. I heard sirens go off and laser shot everywhere"

Lili listened closer and could remember the Foodcourtia invasion. She recalled watching with Dib as lasers sprung from the ship to the surface.

"I hid someplace and I remember seeing Human soldiers shooting other Irkens, except for one"

He remembers and see's himself hiding behind a staircase, small enough to crouch under the first step. He saw a familiar face look at him and walk toward him, Zak. Zak approaches Tez and kneels down to get a better look.

"Tez?", Zak asked, he looked around to see if Zim or Tak were around.

"Where's your parents?"

"I don't know, they left", Tez said, still shaky.

"Come on, let's go", Zak picks Tez up and leads him to his ship.

"Stay here!", Zak told him as the cockpit closed.

"Next thing I knew, I'm here", Tez finished the story.

Lili thought hard for a second, it was good of Zak to save Tez, but he was still a prisoner. "I'm getting you out of here", she said.

"What?", Tez looked at her.

"Come on, you need to get out", Lili walks over to the lock pad and presses her ID code in it. **ACCESS DENIED. **Lili scoffs and tries Dib's ID code. She had memorized it from watching him. **ACCESS GRANTED. **

The walls holding Tez disappear and Lili gestures him to get out. "Let's go".

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Gir, now inside the ship, made his way to the control room. He explored the wiring and found his way through the computers to deactivate the cloak.

Zim, Tak and Skoodge waited outside. The ship turned immediately visible and they headed inside.

Inside the Ship, Gir is startled by the sirens going off.

"The cloaking device has been deactivated!", he heard voices call out.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lili jumps and looks around as a red light flashes and the loud siren vibrates her eardrums. Someone walks inside, Lili turns to see Dib and Gaz.

"Lili? What are you doing here?, Dib asked. Gaz runs up and pushes Tez back inside the chamber and turns on the locks.

"He's just a baby!", Lili shouts at Dib.

"He's one of _them _Lili!", Dib explained softly, "You're not even suppose to be here".

The sirens stop. Gaz looks around the now dead silent room. "He's here".

Dib looks at Gaz and grabs Lili's hand, "Let's go", he tells her. They turn to leave, but Gaz stays and turns on her electric spear.

"Gaz, you know what to do", Dib said as they left.

While in the hall, Lili contemplates at Dib's actions, "Lili, I know you mean well, but he's in there for a reason", Dib paces down the hall to take her to their room.

"What did he ever do to _you_?", Lili defended.

Dib was silent, he didn't really have an answer, except that Tez was the son of his enemy. But he didn't tell her that.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry this took so long, but I almost didn't pass the 10****th**** grade. ^_^' heh. **

**So, here is the 12****th**** chapter! Finally. Please review! 3 **


	13. Tez

The prison room only had white walls, the ceiling reached over 4 stories. Gaz stood in the middle of it, her electric spear in one hand and the other reaching into her black trench coat. She pulls out a gun. She examines it and twirls the trigger around her finger. Waiting.

"My dad's here! He's gonna break me out!", Tez shouts out from behind her.

Gaz promptly turns around and points the gun at him, "Shut up!", she yelled.

"Don't you point that at my son, you bitch" Zim's voice whispered from behind her. Gaz didn't move. She felt the gun shove into the back of her head. In a flash Gaz turned around to slash Zim with the spear. Zim caught it and managed to flip her.

Tez watch them from his chamber, exhilarated with suspense. He could help but smile

"Yeah! Go Dad!", He jumped up and down.

Tak stealthily lets herself fall to the floor from the vents above, in front of Tez's chamber.

"Mom!", Tez shouted feeling even more relieved.

"Get down, Tez", She instructed him. Tak puts a bomb on the locking screen. Tez gets in a corner and holds his head. The bomb goes off with a small boom, breaking the lock and opening the prison hold. Tez runs out and hugs his mother. "Mom!". Tak holds him tight and with her spider-legs she lifts herself up to the vents.

There Gir grabs Tez. "Remember the plan", Tak told Gir, "Leave now!". Gir nods and heads off to his ship. The commotion below get heavier, then is silence by a gun shot

Down below Gaz has Zim down on the floor, holding his bleeding arm, she lights up her electric spear and is about to slash him with it. Tak hits the back of Gaz's knees, making her fall to the side and Tak grabs her electric spear. Turns it off and smashes Gaz face, knocking her out.

Tak looks down at Zim, who is kneeling over in pain. "You, 10 minutes and almost died, me, 2 seconds", Tak joked.

"That's fucking hilarious, help me!", Zim gave her a dirty look, while attempting to stand up. Tak grabs his other hand and helps him. "Hurry, before she wakes up", Zim said. They run out of the prison chamber.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Back on Irk, Zim Jr was finishing up his last report. "I don't see the point in all this paper work", Jr said. He sat in the same room with Kam and Vic, their playing a Irken game of cards. Jr's the only one writing a report from their last battle.

"Me neither, but its mandatory", Vic told him, "You need to get used to it".

"It's to keep track of all the soldiers, every report you don't send in doesn't get recognized in the control brains' system", Kam said, "These reports become a part of your history and is sent into your profile after you die, memories from your PAK aren't enough for the control brains, they need proof, evidence and quotes. These reports are like a journal found underneath debris to them. It's best to submit them if you want to be recognized as a soldier. Especially since you're still a minor"

Zim wrote the last couple of words and submitted it. "I'm done!", he said victoriously. He spins his chair around to stand up, as he did so the computer dinged, informing him that he had a message. Same with Kam's computer.

She puts her cards down and looks at her computer, "It's a message from Devastis"

"Yeah, I got it to", Zim Jr noted.

"The Qualification test is coming up!", Kam giddily cheered.

Vic throws his cards and looks at Kam's computer, "Are you kidding me? That's awesome!", Vic read the message, "You have been specifically selected to participate in the Irken Invadership Qualification Examination", he read. Zim Jr's said the exact same thing.

"'Invadership'? You mean, becoming an Invader?", Zim Jr asked.

Kam excitedly hugs Vic, "I can't believe it!". Vic half smiles.

"Neither can I", he said.

Kam smiles, "I'm sure you were picked to do something else, maybe even more important than being an Invader", she said

Vic sarcastically laughs, "Invader is the highest rank in the Irken military", he smiled, "Don't worry about me, I'm proud of you guys"

Zim Jr reads over his message again, "The exam starts next year, they want us to finish up here and then leave for Devastis".

Kam and Jr high five each other, "One million Irken Elite soldiers and we're one of the fifty Invader-Qualified soldiers in the universe!".

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lili sulkingly sat on her bed looking on the large window to her right. He could hear Dib in the other room yelling out demands about the intruders, she rolled her eyes. Lili couldn't stand how Dib was willing to kill off an innocent Irken smeet. A flash of light shined on the window. Lili looks up and see's Skoodge's ship fly by, she could make out a small familiar green figure inside. With a smile she friendlily waves, she knew Tez couldn't see her. But she was happy he was free once again.

On the other side of the building, Zak is patrolling the halls, Dib had been demanding Zim's capture. He prayed he didn't have to run into Zim, he couldn't face him knowing that Zim wouldn't find anything he said justifiable. But just as the universe intended, Zim and Tak ran into him, literally. Knocking him over, Zim fell next to him. Tak pulled him up.

"Come on!", Tak rushed Zim, "The ship's on this side, we can get out here". Tak didn't want to notice Zak and ignored him. Zak stared at Zim who stood over him. Zak's chance was now, to call Dib and capture his best friend, but if he did Zim would be killed. So he did nothing.

If Zim had the chance to punch Zak, it passed. He was in too much of a hurry to yell at him, or explain to him about his ignorance. All he had time to say was, "I hope your happy". In all reality, Zim didn't care.

**So, yeah. Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I'm working on other projects. (I don't know why I do this). **

**Check out IamFoamy on DeviantART to see character designs and cover art for this fic and "Battle for Meekrob". **

**PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


End file.
